


Dance With Dragons

by JulmaSatu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Lesbian Character, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Swords & Sorcery, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulmaSatu/pseuds/JulmaSatu
Summary: A warrior named Hildorna is sent on a mission by the king to find his missing daughter and wife, the princess and the queen. But Hildorna will not journey alone, and she is joined by the king's servant, and an old childhood friend. The three of them adventure together, and dark secrets are discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of one of my old stories. This new version has more description and detail, and new scenes.

The village of Norn was a peaceful one. Many cottages were scattered around, fences built around each of them to protect their own little land for farming. Some grew crops, some kept chickens or cows or both, and some simply made pleasant little gardens out of their space. Forests and grassy hills surrounded the village, little streams and bridges and watermills connected it. Outside people tended to their farms and gardens or went fishing.

Hildorna stood upon one of the high, grassy hills, looking down at the village below. She had grown up here, and had made a name for herself. Many were well aware of her abilities, the _Warrior Of Norn_.

Hildorna looked down upon the village now, two years after the attack. She could remember that night perfectly. The night it was lost under the stars and the full moon.

Hildorna had been wandering away from the woods, on her way home, looking up at the bright pale moon. The moon was a sight that at that moment, she thought was beautiful. It was the last time she would ever think that of a full moon. Because she had been looking up at it at that moment, it became a terrible memory. When she saw a full moon now, it all came back to her, and the sounds rang clear in her head, the images vivid as she pictured them again. Because as she stared up at that full moon, she heard the screams, and when she looked away from that full moon, she saw the smoke and fire in the distance.

She ran toward the chaos, and she stopped at the edge of the hill, and looked down at the village of Norn, bright in the firelight, bright under the moonlight. People she had known all her life were burning down below. She saw the woman who was causing it all, and she knew right away who she was by the stories she had heard about her and her magic. She was the most powerful sorceress of the northern kingdoms, or so they said, the queen of Edestria, Velda. Velda destroyed everything she passed, and in a panic, Hildorna ran toward the woman.

Velda stepped back as Hildorna slashed the sword at her. Though Hildorna was a quick fighter, she wasn’t fast enough when she was against Velda's strong and quick magic. Each time she got close enough she was knocked down by Velda's magic, it was an invisible force, a strong pressure that felt like being punched in the chest, and it came each time Velda outstretched her arm in Hildorna's direction, her lips whispering the ancient word that commanded it. Each time it happened, Hildorna felt like she was punched in the chest. It knocked her down to the grass like she was nothing, and left her breathless. She kept getting back up, gasping to catch her breath, her chest burning and sending waves of pain through her body each time she inhaled. She charged at Velda again and again, and found herself wondering why Velda did not just mutter the spell that caused a head to snap around, killing instantly, or even the words that commanded fire, and burned her until there was nothing left like she was doing to the others. But Hildorna had little time to care in the desperate attempt to save the people and the village of Norn.

It soon became too much. Hildorna had been knocked to the ground once more, now faint and dizzy and injured, her chest searing with each raspy gasp for breath. And then came the haunting image that was burned into her mind, that she could never forget: Velda standing over her. The hood of her black cloak was covering much of her face, but Hildorna saw the woman's lips smile down cruelly at her in the fire and moonlight. And the full moon, perfectly hovering in the black sky just behind Velda.

With the last of her strength, Hildorna slashed with her sword, surprising Velda with her sudden move, and slashed the sorceress's throat. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Velda's scream.

 

Now, two years later, Hildorna stood atop the grassy hill, looking down at the village of Norn. The village that had survived. It had been two years of hard work, but she and the other survivors had rebuilt what they could, and it was now finished. She stood proud, looking down at the people that were slowly getting their lives back together again. It would never be the same, and that caused her and the others much pain, but it was something.

As for Velda, no one had seen her since that night. The blood from her slashed throat had dried on the sword, and stained the green grass with dark red, but she was nowhere to be found. She had most likely survived the attack, and was still alive somewhere, but she had never returned to her kingdom, and Edestria had a new ruler now. The kingdoms of Esolia and Beren that Velda had waged war with were now at peace.

Hildorna swore that she would find her again one day, that she would search until her dying day, and she would kill Velda. She would kill her for destroying her home, and so many lives, for taking away so many loved ones. It was a promise she made to herself.

She made her way down to the village, where everything was recently back to how it once was.

"Hildorna!" 

She turned around to see a boy running toward her. He almost fell as he stopped in front of her, struggling to catch his breath. "Don't knock yourself out, kid," Hildorna put her hands on his shoulders as he leaned a little too forward, setting him straight back on his feet. He was unfamiliar, which meant that he was probably from the city.

" _H-Have... something... for... you..._ "

"What is it?" she asked.

"The... king... of... Dargard..." he panted, "he wishes to see you, he... has a... request."

"A request?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He says it is urgent, and asks of you to come right away."

Right away. Something urgent. "Was there an attack?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Everything appears well in the city."

Hildorna let out an annoyed breath. If all was safe, why did the king want her there right away? If there had not been an attack, what sort of urgency did he need her for?

Hearing a chuckle, Hildorna turned her head. A woman was smiling at her, a short, plump woman with light brown skin and graying dark hair tied in a tight bun, Emesa. "It is okay, dear," she said. "We will be just fine here. You should see what it is he wants, or that may mean trouble."

Hildorna sighed. "Depending on what it is, I may not be back for days. Take care of yourselves."

"You, too," she nodded. "Do not be getting yourself into too much trouble."

"That's what I do," Hildorna smiled before starting away.

 

Hildorna went home and packed a rucksack full for a few days travel. Some extra clothing and food. She took two daggers from one of the chests sitting in her room, sticking one inside of her boot, just in case it was needed in a quick situation. She swung the rucksack over her shoulder, and then pulled her long, wavy hair back into a braid. She was fairly tall, with a slightly muscular build. She had brown skin, dark brown hair, and deep, dark brown eyes. She had quite a few faded scars, one on her left cheek, a dark line a little below her eye. Another was clearly visible on the left side of her face, a line reaching from her bottom lip to her chin, one of the most recent. Few other tiny white scars from battle were scattered among her shoulders and arms. She was dressed in all black, a short sleeved tunic, pants, and boots with a short heel. Around her upper left arm was a silver bracelet that had symbols of magic carved into it, a similar silver bracelet around her right wrist.

She was now ready to leave. She stepped out of the house and closed the door. She hoped to arrive in Dargard in the early morning. Norn was one of the villages that was closest to the castle, so it would not take long.

She looked back at the village as she walked away. During the past two years she always felt sad to leave it. With her job, requests of help from anywhere near and far, it was something that had to be done often. She just hoped that everything would be okay while she was away, and she hoped that she would not be away for too long. She dreaded the thought of returning to find everyone and everything in flames. She pushed the thought out of her head.

She thought instead of this request. She had only met king Thomas twice, and both times he had requested her for her help in a battle that needed to be fought. She assumed that was what she was needed for now, as fighting was her only good enough ability. She only wondered what for. If there had not been an attack, it might have been something personal for Thomas.

 

The next day, Hildorna drew close to the city early in the morning. She had only taken a short break to sleep late in the night. She looked around as she walked toward the castle. It was very quiet, only few people outside in the early hours before sunrise. Many of Dargard's homes and shops were built of gray stone. In the far distance were green grassy hills, and even further in the distance were mountains. The cold mountains surrounded Dargard's northern neighbor, Odal.

Hildorna walked the stone roads, and crossed the stone bridge over the river that led to the castle. At the end of the bridge, the guards opened the doors and stepped aside without a word. She was expected.

One of the guards followed after she did, and led the way through the castle. He stopped in front of large double doors that led to the throne room, opening them for her to enter. She did, and he closed them behind her. The room was very dim, no torches lit, the only source of light coming from the now rising sun shining through a window. King Thomas was standing at the window, looking down at the city below.

She walked, her footsteps loud on the floor. He did not acknowledge her presence, so when she came to a stop, she asked: "You requested to see me?"

"Hildorna..." he said quietly, finally turning to her. He stared for a moment, his face pale and ghostly. He wasn't very tall in height but not especially short, and was thin. In his youth he had apparently been very muscular and a strong fighter, but Hildorna could never imagine him that way. She could only think of him as a fragile looking old man as he was now, all she had ever known him as. His curly hair was white, his eyes a sky blue. He wore light blue robes that hung down to his ankles. He had apparently not been healthy in recent years and could no longer fight for himself. He shared with her this information the first time she met him.

He remained quiet, apparently trying to think of words to say. His eyes wandered from looking at her and down to the floor a few times. She waited. "...I must request a rather serious job," he finally said.

"What is it?"

"My... my wife Sarah and daughter Orla have been taken," his voice turned to a strained whisper, "there are threats on their lives... I have been warned to not send an army, or they will be killed... I do not know who is behind this, and I am frightened. I will not send an army in fear for their lives, but I have had some soldiers disguised follow their trail, and have received word that my wife and daughter were being taken to Firia."

Firia. One of the fallen kingdoms. Firia was once a great city, but a war hundreds of years ago had destroyed it, leaving it the empty pile of rubble it was today. Firia was far south, its closest neighbor being the kingdom of Beren, one of Dargard's neighbors.

"Who took them?" Hildorna asked. "Didn't your soldiers see?"

"My soldiers saw my wife and daughter in the company of two others, dressed in black cloaks, their faces hidden."

 _Of course._ "And you don't know who would take them?" she questioned. "Any enemies of yours? Enemies of Dargard?"

"Dargard has no enemies," he said quickly as if offended, and he probably was. "We have had peace for many years. I have strong alliances, and I have no enemies."

"Apparently you do," she shrugged her shoulders.

His tired eyes narrowed. "As I will not send an army down their path, I ask of you to track them to Beren."

"That's a long journey."

"Yes... but if you were to find them, unsuspected, and rescue my wife and daughter... I will give you anything. Anything you ask for."

"There is nothing that I desire."

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind. Hildorna turned to see a short, thin boy with curly brown hair enter the room. He was dressed in an old, faded light blue shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and old brown boots.

"This here is Birgir," Thomas said. "He will aid you on your journey. If you are hurt, he will be there to help you. He is very good with medicine and caring for wounds, as his father was a physician."

Hildorna looked back at the king. "I never agreed.”

"But I can give you what you want," Birgir said.

"And what might that be?" she looked at him.

"I have word where Velda has been hiding," he said, and her eyes widened.

"How'd you know I'm searching for her?" Hildorna asked.

"She attacked Norn two years ago, and I've heard you're still very vengeful."

" _Oh_." She imagined the gossip some of her hateful rants about Velda in the tavern had brought on, and found herself a bit amused. Also a little embarrassed.

"So, if you agree, I will tell you where she is."

Hildorna stared at him. She did want that. Quite badly. This boy's attitude already annoyed her a little, however. "I could just beat it out of you," she eyed him.

"But will you?" he asked. "I do not believe that you are so cold."

"Why do you believe that?"

"I have heard of the work you do," he said. "You help people. I know all about you, Hildorna Badukem. I like to learn about people."

"All about me, huh?" she raised her eyebrows. His all knowing attitude certainly annoyed her. Hildorna sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll journey to Firia."

"I truly cannot thank you enough..." Thomas said, his shoulders relaxing from the tense position he had been standing in.

"No need," she said, starting away toward the large double doors. "I am on my way now."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas cleared his throat loudly. "Ah, Hildorna..." he called. She stopped and turned back to him. "As this is very important to me, I have asked another to work beside you," he said. "Along with Birgir, you will be traveling with another. I believe you know her, I heard she grew up in Norn, also." Hildorna quietly stared, and he continued. "As you are a very skilled warrior, I have requested help from a powerful sorceress, also. The most powerful behind Velda, that is."

Hildorna was taken aback. She stared at him, not sure if she wanted the answer to her next question. " _Ayla_?" it was a name she had not spoken in a long time.

He gave a nod. "Aylara Valric. She should be here soon."

Hildorna looked down at the floor. Her hands were balled into tight fists. She wasn't quite sure how she felt. She and Ayla had grown up together. As children, they were best friends. As Ayla grew older, she took an interest in and began to study and practice magic, and Hildorna practiced fighting with swords, arrows and other weapons, wanting to be a warrior like they were in Malska. They practiced against each other, Hildorna with her sword and Ayla with her magic. They both had a lot of fun doing this, and would spend hours _'battling'_ with each other. When they grew older and became better with what they did, their fights turned a little more serious, as at that point they both just wanted to be good at what they did. This led to arguments and disagreements.

Then Ayla left Norn at age seventeen when her father was offered work in another kingdom, Beren, and though it was a neighbor to Dargard, it was still a very far journey. It had been five years now, and she had not seen Ayla even once since then, but she had heard about her. Apparently, Ayla had become a very powerful sorceress, and was said to be among the best, apparently coming second to Velda herself, some believed.

"I can manage this on my own," Hildorna said, still unsure of how she was feeling. There was bitterness there, definitely. And there was also fear, which angered her. Why was she _afraid_?

"Perhaps," Thomas gave a slow nod. "However, this is very important to me. This is my family. I ask of you to work together and rescue them. I feel that magic is needed for such a situation."

"Yes, we will need magic on our side," Birgir said. "There are many strange creatures that we will come across on this journey, most of them made of magic, surrounding the lands where we are to travel. You are a great warrior, but when it comes to magic... we..." his voice trailed off when Hildorna shot a glare in his direction. She already knew this, and did not like being reminded of her failure protecting Norn. She had been thinking about that enough already as yesterday had marked two years. Birgir cleared his throat and looked down.

"Fine," Hildorna said after a moment, defeated.

"Thank you," Thomas said. "There will be a horse waiting for you outside."

She turned to leave again, Birgir following beside her. "I will meet you outside," he said. "I must gather my supplies."

 

Hildorna left the castle and stopped by the black horse that had been prepared, sighing softly. She stood quietly while she waited, stroking the horse and looking up at the birds. Her heart was racing, she realized. Five years. That was a very long time to go without seeing someone. She thought of the last time she had seen Ayla, and could remember it perfectly.

Hildorna had been walking through the village early in the morning on her way to help Emesa gather food, and saw Ayla and her father, Cadeyrn, on their way to their carriage. Ayla and Hildorna had stopped to look at each other. So many things could have been said, especially three words that Hildorna wanted badly to say to her, three words that she had always held back on, too terrified to say them aloud. In that moment, she _tried_ to say them, but then Ayla continued on at her father calling her name, and that was it. That was their last moment together. Hildorna had regretted it for years. She wished she could have at least mumbled a goodbye.

She heard footsteps nearing her, and was pulled out of her thoughts. The voice made her freeze up.

"It has been so long, Hilda..."

Hildorna turned her head slowly. A stunned shock came over her, and her eyes widened.

Ayla was so different, and yet very much the same. She was tall and thin, as she always had been, and her skin was pale, as if she had not seen much light. Her wavy black hair that used to always reach past her shoulders was now short, reaching just to her chin, and her eyes the familiar light gray Hildorna remembered so well. She was wearing a lacy black dress with short sleeves that reached a little above her knees, black boots with a short heel, and a black lace choker around her neck, tiny red jewels hanging down her chest. Similar lace bracelets were around her wrists. It was a style different than Hildorna remembered. Ayla's old dresses were simple, most of them having once been her mother's, or sewn by Ayla herself.

She walked slowly toward Hildorna, and Hildorna found herself frozen in place. Ayla stopped in front of her, staring intently. Hildorna continued to stare back at her, unblinking, her heart pounding against her chest. She could not believe it...

"So, you are still a violent brute, then?" Ayla's lips curved upward slightly. "Oh the _stories_ I've heard about you..."

Hildorna blinked. Her mind was a mess of shock and confusion, especially confusion. It took a moment for her to actually process the words, and then she tightly clenched her hands into fists. Ayla grinned at her reaction.

"Hey!" Birgir waved, coming toward them with two horses. "Thank you for joining us, Aylara."

"Oh, but of course," she still smiled wide, her eyes shifting to him. "Please, do call me Ayla."

He nodded. "Ayla..." He smiled, "it's great to have you with us." He looked at Hildorna, and frowned. "Are you okay?" Hildorna finally tore her eyes away from Ayla and looked away. She looked down, feeling dizzy. "Are you feeling ill?" Birgir pressed on.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "I'm okay."

Birgir nodded, and then attempted to climb onto one of the horses, but did not manage as he almost fell, dropping his bag of supplies. Herbs, bandage, and some fruit lay scattered. He looked down awkwardly when seeing Ayla's grin and Hildorna's raised eyebrows. "It has been a while..." he mumbled. "I don't leave the city very often." He cleared his throat and put everything back into his bag, successfully climbing onto the horse this time.

Hildorna got on her horse. "Let's get going," she said quietly without looking at them, and started away, hearing Ayla's words behind her. "She hasn't changed at all," she sounded amused.

 

Their journey began in silence. They rode out of the city and to the forest. They would have to go through many different places to reach Firia. Because it had been destroyed, no one lived there anymore. It was gone and forgotten, and supposedly was nothing but ruins now.

"What shall we do if we reach Firia and find no one?" Ayla broke the silence. The sound of her voice, her familiar voice, caused a shudder to run down Hildorna's spine. She swallowed, trying to keep herself under control.

"Then I suppose we must turn back," Birgir said. "But... we _must_ find them." There was desperation in his tone.

"There are many places to hide in Firia," Ayla sighed, "they could be hidden anywhere there."

"You've been there?" he asked.

"I have. The castle is still standing, though very much destroyed as the other buildings." She was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Won't you say anything, Hilda?"

Hildorna tensed. She almost couldn't breath. "I've got nothing to say." She was relieved that her voice was steady, that she managed to sound perfectly calm.

"But it has been so long, and we were _very_ close friends," she chuckled.

"I don't care what you've been up to in the past five years," she said coldly.

Ayla sighed. "You're as difficult as ever. Tell me about you then, Birgir."

"M-Me? Oh... there isn't anything interesting to say..."

"There is something interesting about everyone," Ayla told him.

"Um... w-well... I am a servant to king Thomas, as my mother and father were. Our family has always served his."

"And your mother and father?"

"Th-They... they died some years ago..." he said. "They were on their way back to Dargard after a visit to Odal, and there was an accident on an icy road," he cleared his throat before he continued. "King Thomas trusted my father greatly as not only his physician, but to the entire kingdom... I don't think I will ever be as great..."

"Why not?"

"I've... never been good at anything. Medicine and healing is really all I know about... but there have been so many I couldn't save... that I know my father could have."

"You won't get anywhere if you think like that," Ayla said. "You must keep trying. And in time, you will be just as great."

"Perhaps... thanks," he smiled.

 

Hildorna remained silent as the hours passed by. Ayla and Birgir spoke to each other, but Hildorna paid no attention to their words, too lost in her own thoughts. Soon it was getting dark, and they found a place in the forest to camp for the night. Birgir fed the horses and let them drink by the stream. "I will collect the firewood," he said. "I brought some food along, but only little. We will hopefully find shops sometime tomorrow."

"I've got food," Hildorna said quietly, eyes looking down at her hands on her lap, feeling very lost and far away.

"That'll be of help, then," Birgir nodded, and then went off to collect firewood.

Ayla sat next to Hildorna, much to Hildorna's discomfort. "You know... I _have_ missed you, Hilda."

Hildorna scoffed, and avoided looking at her. Her heart was no longer racing, though it still beat fast, the wave of nausea that had struck had since died away, and she was feeling weak and shaky no longer. Everything the shock had hit her with was mostly gone. She was still in disbelief, and wondered if the shock had now numbed her. Either way, she was relieved for it. Because now she was able to keep calm being around Ayla, being next to her.

Ayla seemed to notice that Hildorna was feeling a little more relaxed now, as she attempted to lighten the mood with a little joke. Ayla went on: "Others have been much more difficult to defeat, I miss fighting with you, it was so simple..." she sighed.

Hildorna glared at her, un-amused. Ayla grinned. Birgir returned, and started a fire, jumping in surprise as he did so. He looked at them to see that Ayla and Hildorna were giving him the same looks as before, and he looked down. "I... I don't do this often..." he said. "You two aren't going to fight, are you?" he apparently noticed Hildorna's annoyance.

"She is violent," Ayla sighed dramatically, placing a hand upon her chest, "do not be surprised if she attacks poor little me."

"Like I have a chance with your damn magic," Hildorna said.

"If you think like that, how will you defeat Velda when you find her?" Birgir asked, and Ayla then began to laugh almost hysterically.

" _Her_? Defeat _Velda_?" she laughed, "oh, as if _that_ could happen!"

Anger washed over Hildorna. An amused smile came upon Birgir's lips as he watched Ayla laugh. Even Hildorna's anger soon died away at the sound, at the sight. And pain struck her chest again. She had missed this. She had missed Ayla's smile, Ayla's laugh. She had missed Ayla.

"Have you met Velda?" Birgir asked when Ayla had calmed down.

"I know much about her," Ayla said, wiping tears from her eyes and giving another little snort. "And she would never be defeated by this brute," she pointed her thumb in Hildorna's direction.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Hildorna stood and walked away. The two went on talking to each other.

Hildorna laid down in the grass and stared up at the starry sky. The moon was full tonight. The full moon that she used to find so beautiful. But now the image of Velda's cruel grin always came into her head, and now she hated looking at the moon. She closed her eyes, the fire and the screams coming to her mind once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hildorna stared down at the clear water of the stream. She woke early, before sunrise, and wandered away on her own, leaving Birgir and Ayla still asleep. During her walk through the forest the sun rose, its bright shine filtering down through the tall trees. She knelt down in the grass next to the large rocks, the tips of her fingers touching the cold water. She watched it for a moment longer, unblinking, as if mesmerized. She was still feeling numb with shock at being in the presence of Ayla again. She wondered when it would go away. She sighed, splashing water onto her face. It made her shiver, but it felt nice.

The chirping of birds and insects and the sound of the running water and the warm breeze was calming, but it did not help her thoughts. She wanted this journey to be over. She just wanted to get to Firia, save the queen and princess, and go home. As much as she hated it, it was nice to be with Ayla again. Also as much as she hated it, it hurt. She wondered if it would kill her before they even got to Firia, or if it would numb.

She closed her eyes, letting out a soft, shaky exhale. She covered her face with her hands, took in a deep breath and then released it. She remained that way in silence, until it was broken. She heard the nearing footsteps, the annoyed mutter as twigs were snapped and rocks were tripped over. And then they came to a stop next to her.

"Good morning, Hilda," Ayla sat next to her.

Hildorna lowered her hands from her face and looked down at the stream. "What?"

Ayla sighed. "We won't be getting anywhere like this, you know?"

"Like _what_?"

"Hating each other," she said. "Well, I definitely do _not_ hate you..." there was a hint of sadness in her tone. "But if my feelings are correct... you hate me."

"Hate? I feel nothing for you." That certainly was not true. She was feeling a lot for Ayla at the moment. Too much. But she would not let her know that.

"I see..." There was a short silence. "Anyway, I really did miss you," she said softly. "I missed you a lot." She moved closer, and took one of Hildorna's hands. Ayla moved Hildorna's hand to her chest. Hildorna stared at her, confused, and then realized how fast Ayla's heart was beating. "Feel that?" Ayla asked. " _You_ do that."

Unable to keep it away, a smile flickered on Hildorna's face. "That's dramatic," she said. 

Ayla returned the smile, moving even closer to her. She kept hold of Hildorna's hand, her fingers tracing along a few tiny white scars. "I want to say that I am deeply sorry about the village... truly..."

"We've rebuilt it. It isn't the same, but it's something. It's still home."

"I am very glad, then. I am just so sorry it happened that way."

Hildorna was quiet for a moment. "I'm still gonna find Velda," she then said, "and I will make her suffer."

"I say this out of concern for you... please, do not get yourself killed."

"I've learned a lot in two years," Hildorna stood. "I'll manage." She started away, but stopped when hearing Ayla's words.

"We should have a battle, then!" Ayla said excitedly, "like old times."

Hildorna's heart skipped a beat. She looked back at Ayla, a flutter in her chest at the sorceress's excited grin. She did not want to do this, did not want all these old memories back, because she could not go back there. But Ayla's smile, Ayla being here, made her want it all back. She told herself that maybe it could all work again, despite knowing that it was impossible. Still, she thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across her lips, too.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "After we finish this."

Ayla clapped her hands together. "I cannot wait to defeat you again!"

Hildorna scoffed. She couldn't keep the smile away, and she looked away. It hit her again: how much she had missed her. And that was when she knew that it would kill her. She only hoped that it wouldn't break her until after this mission.

They walked alongside each other back to where they had made camp. Ayla muttered curses under her breath as she tripped over tiny stones and twigs. Hildorna chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder to help her keep steady. When they made it back to camp, they found Birgir awake. "Good morning," he yawned, swinging his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Good morning," Ayla gave him a cheerful smile, and went to prepare the horses.

Hildorna gave him a nod. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I could see how strange it was for you yesterday," he said. "I figured it was Ayla, seeing her again after so long."

"You're observant."

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically. "If you ever want to, though, I am a good listener. If you feel like talking about anything."

Hildorna wasn't much for talking, especially about problems. She appreciated Birgir's offer and kindness, however, and nodded. He smiled at her.

They set off then. Hildorna kept quiet, and Ayla and Birgir talked a little, but Hildorna did not really take in their conversations, her own thoughts a mess inside of her head. "Shouldn't we reach Aldra soon?" Birgir asked after a while. They had been riding through the forest almost all morning. Their destination was Aldra, a town of Dargard. Hildorna had been there many times before, mostly to shop. Most of her weapons had come from there.

"Yes, only a little longer," Ayla said. "There are many shops there, so buy supplies if you need it."

"You've been to Aldra, too?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "I have been in Aldra many times." She looked at Hildorna, "don’t you remember, we would go together once a week."

"Yeah," Hildorna replied. As children, they were accompanied by Cadeyrn, Ayla's father. He bought sweets for them each time.

"I keep forgetting that you're from Dargard," Birgir said to Ayla. "It has been a long time since you lived here though, right?"

"Yes, five years," she answered.

"And you and Hildorna were friends?" he asked, and Hildorna saw him glance at her in the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Ayla replied. "We have always been together. Until five years ago, of course."

"We will be passing through your home too, won't we?" he asked. "We have to pass through Beren."

Ayla fell silent. They looked at her, and she opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp as an arrow flew past her, just missing her. "Bandits!" Birgir shouted.

Hildorna and Ayla got off their horses, and Hildorna readied her sword. Four bandits came out from behind the trees and charged at them with their weapons.

Hildorna blocked and avoided attacks from one of them, and one swift slash from her sword to his shoulder caused great damage, and he cried out in pain, hand over his wound, and ran away. One bandit stopped in front of Ayla, his eyes widening at the orange glow on her palms. He took one look at her somewhat evil smile before he ran away in fear. Seeing that she was able to use magic, the others ran away, too.

Birgir looked around. "You two... are impressive..."

"You were truly doubting us?" Ayla put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Ah - n-no," he shook his head, "it is just different... to actually _see_ what you both can do, and not just hearing about it."

Hildorna put her sword away. "Let’s keep going." She climbed back onto the horse and continued forward.

They made it to the town a short while later. They walked the stone streets and passed many shops, the scents around them changing constantly. Passing the bakery gave the scent of fresh bread, the butcher's the smell of blood, the tavern, currently closed, still gave off an unpleasant stale smell. Passing the tavern brought back memories of Hildorna's last visit there, one year ago. She had won some gold as the victor of a drinking contest. The memory brought a half smile to her lips.

The little town was surrounded by green hills off in the far distance, as most of Dargard was. Birgir immediately ran off on his own to collect supplies for the rest of their journey. "Not going to buy anything?" Ayla asked, walking alongside Hildorna. Their horses walked slowly alongside them.

"Nope," she replied. She had all the weapons she needed for this adventure, and still had some food in her rucksack.

"Ah, always so prepared," Ayla smiled.

She stopped, eyeing a shop stand selling apples. Her favorite. "Except for those," she said, starting toward the stand.

Ayla sighed, following her. "You truly have not changed," she smiled. "Well... I suppose that is not completely true."

"How else have I changed?" Hildorna asked, paying for the apples.

"You seem stronger," said Ayla. "Not only in the fighter sense."

"I guess I've had to become that way," Hildorna said, turning her head to her. She was surprised to see Ayla frowning.

"I suppose you did," Ayla said softly.

They started walking again, Hildorna's rucksack now overflowing with bright red apples. One toppled over and fell to the ground, and she stopped to pick it up. "Where are you living now?" she asked, stuffing the apple back into the rucksack. "You got quiet back there."

"Oh..." Ayla folded her hands together in front of her and stared ahead. "I... have not lived in Beren for a long time. I live near Dethia now. On the border, in the woods."

There was a short silence. "What about your father?" Hildorna then asked.

She noticed when Ayla dug her fingernails into her palms. "He became king shortly after our move to Beren. He still is."

Hildorna's eyes widened in surprise. "How did that happen?"

"He was a close friend of King Boris. Boris had no children of his own, and trusted his kingdom to my father before he passed."

"So... your father is the king that fought wars with Velda and Edestria, then? I heard the king of Beren fought with her, but I didn't know it was your father."

"Indeed."

Hildorna stared at her. Ayla was expressionless and difficult to read. "It isn't any of my business, and you don't have to answer, but... you and your father had some sort of fight, then? Since you speak all highly of Velda."

"Yes," Ayla answered. "Velda is this terrible tyrant of a queen, but my father is no different. He too is corrupt and cruel. I have seen the things he has done with my own eyes... and I despise him for it. I wish she would have killed him... I wish they would have killed each other. It would have been fitting."

Hildorna saw how she drew blood under her fingernails as she clenched her hands. "I'm sorry to hear that." She looked away.

"Please do understand that I do not agree with all that Velda has done," Ayla said. "Because I do not. I have a hatred for her, too. I hate her for the things she has done."

"Good," Hildorna said, "because I'm going to kill her."

Ayla chuckled, though it was not the sound of amusement. "I do wish you luck, then."

"I don't need any," Hildorna said.

Ayla folded her arms across her chest and eyed her. "Always so confident, aren't you?"

"I have reason to be," Hildorna said, and smiled when Ayla scoffed and rolled her eyes.

They were passing a shop stand where an old woman was selling scarves and jewelry. It caught Ayla's eye, and she looked around at everything curiously. Hildorna stopped next to her. " _Hilda_ ," she complained.

"What?" Hildorna looked at her.

Ayla frowned at her reflection in a tiny mirror. "Why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess?"

"Looks fine to me," Hildorna shrugged her shoulders. "It always looks nice."

Ayla grinned at her. She looked back at the shop stand. "This cloth could make a nice dress..."

"Do you still like making everything yourself?"

"Of course! You do not think anyone but _me_ could do this," she gestured proudly to her dress and jewelry.

"You got better at it. Remember all the messy stitches your dresses used to have?" Hildorna grinned.

"And the holes," Ayla chuckled.

"Hildorna! Ayla!"

They looked back to see Birgir was running toward them. He came to a stop when near them, almost losing his balance, breathless. "I... h-have... every...thing... I n-need..." he panted.

"Then let's continue," Hildorna said.

"R-Right," he exhaled, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Ayla patted her horse with a smile, "are you ready? Yes, yes, let's go," she sang, starting away.

 

They rode away from town, onto a dirt path leading to the forest, which could be seen past a long bridge over a stream. "What is it?" Hildorna asked, seeing Birgir was looking around warily.

"There is supposed to be someone guarding this bridge," he said. "The mage of Aldra, or something... to see if passerby are strong enough to continue on."

"I've heard that one before," Hildorna said. She could not recall if she had ever passed this bridge before. She usually had another way of travel.

"Perhaps we're lucky," Ayla said. Hildorna was going to say that she doubted it, but then something struck her in the back, it felt as if someone huge had punched her, knocking her off the horse. "Hilda!" Ayla gasped. Hildorna quickly got up and spun around, taking in a deep, trembling breath. The hit had left a slight pain in her chest.

"Come, warrior, where is your strength?" asked a man in a white cloak, preparing another attack. He obviously knew who she was, so he knew that she was strong enough to pass, and yet he persisted.

Hildorna glared fiercely, anger rushing through her. She saw the white light speeding toward her again, and felt a sudden fear as she was about to be hit again. But the light suddenly disappeared, and the man was struck by a similar one, a dark wave. He was knocked down, and looked in shock at who had struck him.

"Your power is weak," Ayla glared. "I will destroy you."

He quickly got back to his feet, and the two began their battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hildorna and Birgir backed away from the fight and the nearly blinding magic attacks that were flashing past them, the energy that the mage and Ayla could summon with their minds and the mutter of an ancient word. Birgir closed his eyes, looking frightened. Hildorna moved in front of him, blocking him from harm if any attack was struck near them.

"W-Will she be okay?" he asked, his voice shaking. Hildorna watched Ayla avoid the cloaked man's attacks with ease, and then strike him with her dark wave of energy. He was knocked down to the ground.

"She's just fine," Hildorna said.

Ayla stopped in front of the mage and looked down at him. "Is that all?" she asked, "or shall I kill you?"

"Th-That is enough," he said breathlessly. " _Please_."

"Okay," she smiled, folding her hands behind her back and walking away from him.

"You may pass," he told them.

"Should kill him myself," Hildorna mumbled, getting back onto her horse.

"Oh, Hilda..." Ayla sighed, "you are not that kind of person."

"How do you know what kind of person I am?" she asked, but Ayla only chuckled before starting toward the bridge. Birgir got back onto his frightened horse with a shaky sigh. Hildorna looked back at the man again while riding away. The mage watched them for a moment longer, his expression hidden by the hood of his cloak, and then he walked away.

"There should be another town past here," Birgir said. "Penrith. If we can make it there before night, we won't have to make camp."

Ayla sighed, looking around, her expression of boredom. Birgir looked at her. "Your magic attacks are amazing," he said.

She chuckled, "oh, thank you. I know they are."

"How long have you been practicing?"

"I began when I was seven years old, I believe," she answered. "When I was learning to read, I studied with books that told of magic and I became very interested in the subject. When I got older, I dedicated myself to it. I still make time to practice."

"You could probably defeat Velda yourself," he told her, and she stared in amusement, her smile wide. Birgir looked at Hildorna, "perhaps you could use her help."

Hildorna scoffed. "Oh, yeah, _sure_."

Ayla sighed, "you cannot do everything, Hilda. It would do you well to remember that."

Hildorna cast her an icy glare. "I don't need _you_ to tell me anything," she said before looking away.

There came a silence, only hooves striking the ground with each step. Hildorna thought about the queen and princess, wondering who had possibly kidnapped them and why. She should have asked Thomas if he had any idea. Her thoughts were interrupted as a person ran from the forest and stopped on the dirt road in front of them. Hildorna made her horse stop, as did Birgir and Ayla.

The woman was pale, her lips a light shade of purple, trembling with cold. She had long white-blonde hair and was wearing a white dress with short sleeves that reached to her knees. She was barefoot and dripping wet. Hildorna opened her mouth to ask if she needed help, but all that came out was a confused "huh?" as the woman's eyes widened and she quickly continued across the road, running away and disappearing among the trees.

"I wonder who she was..." Birgir said with a curious tone. He gasped, and Hildorna turned her head to see an arm wrapped around him from behind. "H-Help!" he cried as he was pulled off his horse.

Ayla and Hildorna quickly got off their horses and looked around at their attackers. They were surrounded by women similar to the one they had just seen, though their skin was faintly green in color. They gathered around Birgir, pulling him away. Hildorna heard Ayla whispering a spell. "Don't!" she put a hand on Ayla's shoulder. "You might hit him," she said, "go for the ones that don't have a hold on him," She unsheathed her sword, running at the ones that were dragging him.

The ones that were not dragging Birgir attacked Hildorna, while others continued pulling Birgir away. He struggled uselessly against them. Hildorna pulled away from the grips they had on her arms. She took a step back, and stabbed one in the stomach with her sword. This made the other howl in sorrow and rage, and Hildorna wasted no time pulling the sword out of the one and stabbing her, the howl turning into a gurgling groan of pain. Hildorna pulled the sword out of her stomach, and she fell right next to her friend, their pools of blood mixing together. The sight hit her with a wave of nausea. But she had no time to regret her actions now.

She raced to the women that were pulling Birgir. Her heart was pounding against her chest with energy and fear, and shock as the images of the two she had killed appeared in her mind. She ran toward Ayla, who had summoned a dark light of energy at a woman that was coming toward her. The woman's face twisted with anger at Ayla. " _Evil witch_ ," she spat, "your magic is evil just like you!"

Ayla apparently froze, and the woman ran at her with a dagger aimed at Ayla's chest. Hit with a wave of panic, Hildorna charged, swinging the sword to the side, and Ayla gasped and jumped as the woman's head was cut off. Ayla shuddered, closing her eyes. "D-Did you _have_ to, Hilda?"

"Come on!" Hildorna ran toward the others, and Ayla followed.

Hildorna and Ayla caught up to them and their eyes widened in horror when they pulled Birgir under the lake water. "No!" Ayla gasped. Hildorna tightly clenched her hands, anger rushing through her. She could feel something from these waters. She could sense it deep below, angered by the commotion. "Wait, Hilda!" Ayla called worriedly when Hildorna charged to the waters, diving into them.

Hildorna took the dagger from her boot and swam toward them as fast as she could. Birgir's eyes were wide as he struggled to hold his breath. She slashed at them, cutting one of their arms, dark red swirling in the water. She grabbed Birgir's arm when the woman let him go, and then quickly swam up to the top.

Hildorna came up with a gasping breath, bringing Birgir up with her. Ayla hastily grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the water, and Hildorna came out after. "Birgir!" Ayla gasped worriedly. He coughed, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Ayla sighed in relief, smiling, "you're okay."

He stared up at them. "Y-You... saved me..." He looked surprised.

"Of course I did," Hildorna breathed. "We're in this together, why wouldn't I?"

They jumped in surprise as four of the women rose from the waters again. Feeling the presence in the water was close, Hildorna quickly spoke a quiet chant, backing away. Ayla was about to attack them with magic, but a frightened scream escaped her as something else rose from the waters. Ayla's and Birgir's eyes widened in horror as a large green serpent wrapped around the four women. It pulled them back underneath the water.

There was a short silence, and Hildorna sighed in relief. "W-W-What was that?!" Birgir's voice trembled. "It looked like... some kind of _dragon_? But how?"

"It just saved you, so be grateful," Hildorna stood. "If you're okay, let's get going. There may be more of them." She made her way back to the horses. She looked back at them as she squeezed her dripping wet braid, seeing Ayla's wary stare. Ayla sighed, and helped Birgir to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Ayla asked him.

"Y-Yes," he nodded, "I am okay."

 

They arrived in town just as night came, and took a room at an inn. Hildorna was the first to enter, and fell backward onto the bigger of the beds with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier when Birgir entered. "Where did Ayla go?" he asked.

"No idea," she replied.

He sat down on the other bed, and looked down at his hands. "No one has seen anyone resembling the queen and princess, it seems..." he sighed. "Ah... and th-thank you for earlier..."

Hildorna looked at him. "You don't have to thank me. Things like that will happen, you know. We have to watch out for each other."

"I know," he nodded. "Either way, I am very grateful."

She shrugged. The door opened and Ayla came inside, "I have returned," she announced as if that were an incredible thing, falling onto the bed next to Hildorna.

Birgir laid down. "I suppose I'll sleep now... I'm very tired."

"Hilda," Ayla grinned, "we are sharing a bed tonight, it seems..."

There were two beds in the room, one small and the other large. Birgir had taken the small bed. Hildorna quickly sat up, "I'm going to bathe," she said, leaving the room.

 

The bathing rooms were in the back of the inn. Hildorna undressed and pulled her hair free of the braid, waves falling past her shoulders, and went into the hot water. She sighed, going fully under and then coming back up. This was much needed, as today had made her tired. Fighting with the strange green women, and diving into the chilly lake. She closed her eyes and continued to think about today's events. Who were the women, why were they green, and why did they pick a fight? Why did they try and take Birgir? What would killing him have done for them?

And then there was the other woman. She had been dripping wet, had obviously been in the lake, too. She looked like and was dressed like the others, but her skin was not the faint, sickly green as theirs had been. Was she somehow related to them, or was she one of their victims? Had they tried to take her under, too?

The thought of them brought the images of their deaths. She shuddered as the scenes played vividly in her mind. She did not like killing. Not if there was another way. She reminded herself that they had been trying to kill Birigr, trying to drown him. She knew that there had not been much of a choice in the situation, but it still disturbed her.

Her mind was tired of thinking. She just wanted to relax, just for a little while, before their journey continued early in the morning. She sighed, and prepared to do just that, when the sound of footsteps made her eyes shoot open again. It was difficult to see through the steam. She saw a pair of bare feet at the edge of the tub. She wondered who it could possibly be, and then she heard the chuckle. Nervousness immediately washed over her. "What the hell are you doing?!" she asked, just as Ayla lowered herself into the water, a smile on her lips.

Hildorna turned her head away from the sight of her so fast she heard something pop in the back of her neck and felt a warm rush of pain. She caressed the spot with a wince, a furious string of swears swarming in her head. "I felt like bathing, too," said Ayla, her voice just _dancing_ with amusement.

Hildorna kept silent, still looking away from her. She felt a heat rush to her cheeks. She glanced at her. Ayla hummed, lifting one of her legs and running her fingertips down to her thigh. "It is nice in here, isn't it?" she sighed, content. With a giggle, she came closer.

Hildorna remained perfectly still. She tensed when Ayla stopped next to her. In the corner of her eye she saw Ayla eyeing her. She turned her head. " _Really_?" she raised her eyebrows.

Only Ayla's head was sticking out of the water. Ayla's eyes remained on her chest as she gave a thoughtful " _Hmm..._ " and then finally looked away. "I suppose I won't ask you to help me wash, then," she smirked, and Hildorna rolled her eyes. Ayla chuckled.

"You're seriously annoying as ever."

Ayla grinned, and Hildorna tensed at her touch. Ayla ran her fingers through Hildorna's wet hair. She continued doing so, and a silence followed. Ayla broke it after a while. "This is nice..." she said softly.

And Hildorna did not disagree. It was, sort of. Situations such as these made her incredibly nervous, and as always when it concerned Ayla, it was intensified.

"...When I left Norn five years ago, I had never felt so lonely in my life," Ayla said. Hildorna turned her head to her. Ayla continued to run her fingers through Hildorna's hair. "Our friendship was the most important thing in my life, and then it was gone. Sometimes, I even thought about running away and returning to Norn. But I wanted to be there for _him_..." she ended with a hint of disdain. "One of my biggest mistakes and regrets."

"He was your family and you stayed by his side during a huge change in your lives," Hildorna told her. "You're one of the most supporting and caring people I've ever known. I'm sorry about how it ended with him."

"It ended in the worst possible way..." her eyes looked down at the steamy water. "Seeing you again hit very hard, Hilda... I tried not to show it, but it did."

"Yeah," Hildorna said quietly, "I think I know the feeling."

"I suppose we should get to sleep, then," Ayla smiled, and then stood. Hildorna looked away, and waited until she was gone until she got out herself.

Hildorna returned to the room where Ayla was waiting for her. Ayla laid on the left side of the bigger bed, and patted the right side with a smile. Hildorna rolled her eyes, having no choice but to join her. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Ayla laid facing her, looking lost in thought. Then she moved closer. Hildorna tensed when Ayla laid her head on her chest. She put an arm around her, keeping her close, and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

In the morning, Hildorna was the second to wake. Birgir was gone already. Probably shopping for supplies, she figured. Hildorna tied her hair back into a braid and dressed. "Hey," she called to the still sleeping sorceress. "Hey, Ayla."

Ayla snored loudly. Hildorna rolled her eyes and shook her slightly. "Ayla, wake up," she said, receiving a snore in reply. "Ayla!" she shook her harder.

Ayla's eyes fluttered open. "...I was happily eating my roast..."

"What?"

Ayla sighed heavily, clutching the pillow. "I don't _want_ to get up," she whined.

"Do it _now_ ," Hildorna demanded.

"Who are _you_ to order _me_?"

Hildorna was already feeling impatient and irritated, and was about to yell when Birgir ran into the room. "Both of you, please come out here right away," he said breathlessly. "There is trouble!"

Ayla sat up, and she and Hildorna looked at each other. "Are you saying that I might have to fight so early in the morning?" Ayla yawned.

"Just come on, you idiot," Hildorna said before leaving the room. She heard Ayla sigh heavily, and then was dizzily following alongside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hildorna and Ayla followed Birgir through the crowded town of Penrith. The sidewalks were made of stone, broken in some places, leaving little holes in the ground that Birgir continued to trip over ahead. Some of the old wooden buildings were abandoned, missing doors or the roof or part of a wall. The occupied houses and shops did not look in much better condition, but the people did their best in making homes and shops out of them, anyway. It reminded Hildorna of Norn after it had been attacked by Velda. Penrith was a poor town, and had suffered many attacks itself, bandits mostly, taking the little that the people here actually had.

Birgir came to a stop ahead, among a crowd of people. Ayla still walked next to Hildorna, yawning and rubbing her eyes. There were many people shouting in the crowd ahead, voices screaming at each other. Hildorna and Ayla stopped next to Birgir. "What's happening?" Hildorna asked.

"It seems there is a fight," he said. He cast a worried look at Ayla, "I-It seems that king Cadeyrn Valric's soldiers are involved."

Ayla's eyes flashed with immediate anger, looking wide awake now. Birgir looked at her nervously, "s-should we leave?"

" _Please_!" cried a woman from the crowd, and it was followed by screams. Ayla marched forward through the crowd.

"W-Wait!" Birgir called, he and Hildorna following after her.

Ayla stopped where there were three soldiers from her father's castle standing over two people laying on the ground, one unconscious and the other sobbing. They wore colors of dark brown and red, Beren's colors. The soldiers had grins of amusement that disappeared once they laid eyes on Ayla. "P-Princess Aylara!" one of them gasped. Their eyes widened in horror when she held a hand out toward them, and then tightly clenched her hand, drawing blood underneath her fingernails. Her lips moved, but Hildorna did not hear the words she whispered. She already knew they were words of magic. One of the soldiers suddenly turned deathly pale, blood filling his eyes and streaming down his cheeks like tears. He fell to the ground, and the other two soldiers quickly turned and ran away. Ayla took a step to go after them, but stopped when Hildorna took her hand. Ayla looked at her. "You sure?" Hildorna asked softly.

Ayla lowered her arm, avoiding the frightened eyes of those around her. "All of you will be safe now," she said quietly, and then started away. 

Hildorna went to the people the soldiers had been hurting. She knelt next to them. "They could use your help," she looked back at Birgir.

"R-Right," he nodded, going to them.

"Why don't we bring them home?" Hildorna looked at the crowd, awaiting a response from anyone that knew where their home was. A tall, thin man wearing torn clothing of brown and yellow nodded, and went to her. He helped her lift an unconscious woman, and bring her home. When they were safe in their homes, Birgir tended to them and the wounds they had. Luckily none of them suffered anything serious. The two of them were then thanked by the townspeople for their help.

They returned to their room, and got ready to leave in silence. Birgir glanced at Ayla whenever she was turned away. He was still looking shaken by what had happened. "I will prepare the horses," Ayla said, and left the room.

"That was..." Birgir looked down when she was gone. "What she did, it was... scary."

"Dark magic is scary," Hildorna agreed.

Birgir looked at her, looking a little relieved. "People learn and use dark magic for bad things, don't they? It's evil, isn't it?" he frowned, looking down at his rucksack that sat upon the bed. "But Ayla is one of the best at it. She saved people when she used it."

"People learn and use a lot of things for bad things," Hildorna said. "They can even take a good thing and make it bad." Birgir looked at her, and she continued. "Maybe dark magic is evil, for the things it does," she shrugged. "But maybe people can take a bad thing, and use it for good, too?" she swung her rucksack over her shoulder.

Birgir smiled at her. She returned the smile.

 

The three of them were silent as they rode away from Penrith. They were heading towards another forest. Birgir looked awkward in this silence. "Um..." he looked down. "W-What kind of magic was that?" he asked. He already knew, of course. He and Hildorna had just discussed it. Hildorna figured he wanted to hear it from Ayla herself. Confirmation, perhaps, that she was not an evil person, even though the magic she practiced was considered evil.

"A powerful dark magic," Ayla answered quietly. "I... I apologize for acting that way."

"I-It's okay," he rubbed the back of his head. "I... I have heard the rumors that your father's kingdom is corrupt. Now I have seen that it is true. But why were they here in Dargard?"

Ayla shrugged. "I've no idea why they would be here. Or why they think they can treat the people like that. They do not have that power here."

"It is awful," Birgir frowned.

"Indeed. And it will not change. Not until he is dead."

Birgir stared at her worriedly, and then looked away. Hildorna glanced at her. She seemed like a completely different person at the moment. She felt bad that Ayla and Cadeyrn's relationship had become this way.

The day went on in silence. Hildorna's thoughts went to the queen and princess. She wondered where they were right now, and if they were still safe. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a low grumble. Birgir placed a hand on his stomach. "Shall we stop for lunch now?" he asked, looking embarrassed. Hildorna nodded. They rode a little further to a nearby stream, and then got off their horses. Ayla led the horses to the stream, humming a familiar tune while she did so. Birgir looked through one of his bags, taking out a few things. He looked at Hildorna, who was sitting quietly. "Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she said.

"Ah - r-right," he cleared his throat, looking down. Hildorna figured he probably wanted to learn more about her. But she was not very good at talking.

That did not stop him, however. "Why did you choose to become a warrior?"

"I was taught about Malskan warriors when I was a child. My father was one. I decided I wanted to be, too," she said. "I've always been interested in fighting and learning how to use different weapons. And I can use my skills to help people, like right now."

"That's a good reason," Birgir nodded.

"...And working for royals pays a lot," she added with a smile, and he grinned.

Ayla joined them, sitting down with a tired sigh. "Hilda..." she said quietly, absently watching Birgir prepare the food, "...thank you."

"For what?" Hildorna asked.

"For asking if I was sure."

Hildorna stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay?" she then asked.

"I probably would have killed them all..."

"It's okay now."

Ayla nodded. She placed one of her hands upon Hildorna's and flashed a smile. Birgir finished setting all of the food around, and then looked at it excitedly. They were about to start eating when the skies above suddenly turned dark. They looked up, seeing the clouds were moving rapidly. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Hildorna looked to the trees. Someone in a red cloak was whispering a chant. Ayla must have noticed too, as she stood, probably prepared to attack them with magic, but Birgir's frightened gasp distracted her.

Hildorna quickly stood, pulling out her sword. Several creatures were coming toward them, some short and plump, others tall and thin. Their skin was dark red, their bodies nude and human like. Birgir stood, moving to Hildorna's side. Ayla looked back to the trees, but the cloaked person was now gone. "W-What are they?!" Birgir asked.

"Creatures of magic," Ayla said, "they are known as Mekra. I have seen them before, only once, when I met a sorcerer who could summon them." She attacked nearing Mekra with a spell of fire, and their screams were loud and screeching. Birgir winced. "Keep away from them," there was urgency in Ayla's tone, "they have a hunger for human flesh."

"Isn't that great?" Birgir's voice shook with panic over their screeching.

Hildorna was not pleased when many more of them came from behind the trees. "We need more room for this," she said. Ayla nodded in agreement, and they ran toward the trees.

They stopped in a more wide open area, and the Mekra came running after them. "Th-there is so many!" Birgir said, backing away. Ayla attacked with fire, and Hildorna charged with her sword, slashing at each one she saw. It turned to a gruesome battle as her sword dismembered arms and heads. Together, she and Ayla were killing many of them, but more kept coming, crowding around them. Hildorna began to struggle as some grabbed her by the arms, their sharp tiny teeth biting into her skin.

"Hilda!" Ayla gasped. She was going to burn the Mekra surrounding Hildorna, but stopped herself, as there was a good chance of Hildorna being burned as well. Hildorna shoved the creatures away, and then Ayla used a different spell, turning some of the creatures to stone. Hildorna swung her sword at them, using all of the strength that she could gather, causing them to shatter.

Ayla stopped at Hildorna's side. Hildorna was breathing heavily, tired, looking around as more Mekra came toward them. "I believe this is impossible," Ayla said. Then her eyes widened in shock as her words were proven true. Another Mekra came toward them, this one as tall as the trees. Ayla and Hildorna backed away, staring up in shock.

"Any ideas, great warrior?" Ayla's voice shook.

"What about you, great sorceress?" Hildorna asked.

"W-We... we could run," Ayla suggested. She took Hildorna's hand and quickly stumbled backwards as the overly large Mekra tried to crush them by stomping on them. She let out a startled scream, squeezing Hildorna's hand tight and clutching Hildorna's arm with her other hand.

"We have to run!" Birgir yelled.

"It will chase us, then!" Hildorna said. She did not want to do it, not when it could bring even more unwanted attention, but she could think of nothing else. She and Ayla could not kill something this big, especially when magic did not seem to do it much harm. Defeated, she exhaled shakily. "This is the only option..."

Ayla and Birgir looked at her in confusion when she began to speak words of magic, Hildorna yelled them, staring up at the sky. And then she finished with words they did understand, "Eydis, I summon you!"

A silence came over them. The giant Mekra still stomped their way, but it was as if everyone had gone deaf as the footsteps made no sound. Then came a loud rush of wind, causing them to wince and tremble. It went pitch black for a moment as a very large shadow blocked out the sun. Birgir and Ayla both looked up at the sky in disbelief at the shadow, at the creature that created it, flying downward towards them. A dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Birgir and Ayla stared up at the sky, both looking stunned in shock and frozen in place. They winced when the dark shadow no longer blocked the sunlight. It sped down toward them, and the dragon came to a landing, leaves and branches blowing off the trees. The strength of the wind knocked Birgir off his feet and sent him tumbling backwards, and Ayla stumbled backward as well, but Hildorna tightened her grip on Ayla's hand to keep her from falling. The heavy rush of wind made their eyes water. The dragon's scales shimmered obsidian, its large eyes a bright blood red.

"Eydis, please help us!" Hildorna said, and the dragon answered her plea. Ayla and Birgir gasped as there was sudden heat from the burning flames that devoured the large Mekra. All of the small remaining Mekra caught fire and burned with it, and when the flames faded, the giant creature was dead, and no other small Mekra could be seen.

Hildorna took in a shaky breath of relief. She looked around, but it seemed that all of the Mekra were gone now. "Thank you, Eydis," Hildorna patted the dragon.

"Y-Y-You..." Birgir stuttered, his eyes wide with fright. "H-How?"

"You can summon dragons..." Ayla whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear and awe at the sight before her. Leaves that had been pulled from the trees in the heavy wind still fluttered around them.

"Eydis here is my friend," Hildorna stroked the dragon's face, looking at her lovingly.

Birgir got back to his feet. "H-How long have you been able to...?" Birgir stared at the dragon that was content with Hildorna's pets.

"A few years now," answered Hildorna.

Birgir's fear seemed to slowly die away, though not completely. Hildorna thought he at least knew now that the dragon was not a threat, not to them. He now stared curiously. "Is this the reason you're so... sure of yourself?" he asked. "I-I mean is this what you mean?" he changed his words, probably thinking he had offended her, "that you need no help against Velda? You're going to use... Eydis?"

"Such a death would suit her," Hildorna grinned.

"W-What?!" Ayla's shocked, terrified silence was finally broken. "You are going to send... _this_ after her?" she asked. "Isn't that cheating?!"

Hildorna shrugged. "I don't care. She uses magic, so this is fair enough."

Ayla stared, open-mouthed, and then folded her arms tight across her chest, glaring. "And you are called such a great warrior," she scoffed, "using _dragons_..."

Hildorna chuckled. "You summoned the one from the lake, too, didn't you?" Ayla asked.

"I called on it," Hildorna replied.

"I _knew_ it," she folded her arms even tighter, shaking her head slowly in disapproval.

"Okay, Eydis, you may go," Hildorna said. The dragon moved closer, and rubbed its giant head on Hildorna before it turned to Ayla and Birgir. It tried to do the same to them, but they stumbled backward, gasping. "She's only trying to tell you goodbye," Hildorna told them. "Don't be so rude."

" _Rude_?" Ayla whispered. "Rude to a _dragon_?"

"Ah - g-g-goodbye," Birgir waved, still backing away. Eydis spread her wings and flew up into the air, causing him to make a frightened squeak as he shut his eyes tight at the heavy wind. The three of them watched the dragon fly away.

"Wait... _wait_ ," Ayla sounded as if she had just had a revelation. "If you have a dragon, why don't we _fly_ to Firia?!"

"We don't know what awaits us there," Hildorna said, still looking up at the sky, though Eydis could no longer be seen. "We have to do this quietly and secretly, or we'll fail. And we can gather information along the way like this."

"She is right," Birgir nodded. "We cannot just storm over there like that, we must take them by surprise."

Ayla sighed loudly. "Whatever you say." She looked around, "the one that summoned the Mekra was around here. They used a spell."

Birgir frowned. "I wonder why. We were not doing anything."

"Perhaps they knew who we were and what we were doing," said Ayla. "And someone that has the power to summon a Mekra that large..." she gave a shudder.

"That would not be good," Birgir said. "This is a secret mission..."

"It was probably just some irritating idiot," Hildorna said. "Let's go back."

 

They continued with lunch, looking around warily while they ate. But all around them remained quiet. "So..." Birgir looked at Hildorna, "how do you... how do you do it?"

"Summon dragons?" she asked before biting into an apple.

"Yes," his voice shook slightly in excitement and he proceeded to speak rapidly. "Is that the only one you can summon? Or can you summon any dragon you want? If not, what makes Eydis special? If you can summon any you want, how does that work? Do you know all their names? How can they hear you? I mean, unless they follow you around from up in the sky or something-"

"Yeah, I got about a word out of that," Hildorna said, and Ayla snorted at Birgir's frown. "I can call on a dragon if I feel it nearby, but I can only summon a dragon I have a connection to. Summoning is a little different, because our minds are always connected, no matter how far apart we are. So Eydis will hear me no matter where she is," Hildorna answered. "I was there when Eydis hatched, so we have a connection."

"So the connection happens if you're there for their hatching?" he asked curiously.

"No. We have to bond. I don't really know how to explain it," Hildorna shrugged. "But if we're bonded, I can understand them, what they're feeling. Eydis was just born, and I was the first thing she saw. I stayed with her while she grew, so we bonded. We're connected."

"But... not just anyone can do that," Ayla stared at her. "Dragons are creatures of magic. To be able to feel and connect with them, you would need that magic, too."

"Yeah," Hildorna said quietly, "I have that magic."

She spoke in a certain tone, not exactly threatening, but she knew that it felt as if there was something threatening about it. She made it clear that it was not something she wanted to discuss, and it truly wasn't. Birgir and Ayla pressed her with no further questions on the matter of how she got the magic.

"Since you could, how come you didn't summon Eydis when Velda attacked Norn?" Birgir asked instead.

"That all happened in the moment," Hildorna said, the vivid images coming to her mind. "I wasn't thinking, just attacking, wanting her to stop, wanting everything and everyone to stop burning." She noticed their expressions, nearly identical. They were clearly left uncomfortable by those words. "Not like she would've given me time to say the summoning spell, either..." Hildorna gave an awkward shrug. Birgir gave a nod, and no one said anything else.

 

When they were finished eating, Hildorna helped Birgir clean and pack everything back up, and he noticed the bite marks and scratches on her arms from the fight with the Mekra. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she said.

He took her hand and smiled. "Allow me to help. That is why I am here. We are in this together."

Her lips curved upward slightly upon hearing her own words repeated to her. "All right, fine," she shrugged, "go ahead."

He nodded, and took some items out of another rucksack. He began cleaning the marks, and then bandaging them. "Okay, there," he said.

"Thank you," she told him. He smiled at her. "Sorry if I was unpleasant when we met, by the way," she swung her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's okay," he nodded. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was trying to push you into all this... well, guess I was," he moved his curls behind his ears with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine."

Birgir looked at Ayla, who was sitting quietly by the stream. "Ayla, are you ready to continue?"

She stood with a sigh, "yes, I suppose." She brought the horses to them, and they continued their journey through the forest.

 

The ride was quiet again. Birgir sometimes glanced at Ayla, and looked to be trying to say something, only to frown and look away again. Hildorna also glanced at Ayla, noticing that she looked sad. Birgir was probably trying to find a way to ask her what was wrong. "Oh, look," he said. They came to a stop and got off their horses. Two trees had fallen, and were blocking the path. He frowned. "We have to get through here."

"It is not a problem," Ayla said.

Birgir and Hildorna watched in amazement as the trees were moved, pulled up by an invisible force and the rise of her hand as she whispered something. No longer able to stand, the trees were laid down on separate sides, clearing the path ahead. "You can do anything, can't you?" Birgir beamed at her.

Ayla smiled at him. "Hmm, it seems the trees were supposed to be hiding something..." she looked curiously at a red house a little down the path.

"I wonder who lives there," Birgir said.

"It isn't our business," Hildorna said. "Let's go." She was about to get back on the horse when a strange sound was heard. A wet gurgling sound. And then they saw it, emerging out of the darkness of the path: A strange, blue skinned creature was crawling toward them.

"W-What is that?!" Birgir backed away.

Hildorna stared in surprise. "I've seen one of these before..." she took a step back. It looked like a frog, an overly large frog, as it was probably as big as Hildorna herself. It was a light shade of blue, with pink spots in several places, its eyes dark and bulging, its nails long and black. It crawled toward them fast, making gurgling sounds. Everyone backed away, and Ayla used a magic attack, casting fire at it, but the flames only faded.

"Your magic cannot harm that creature," came a voice.

They turned to a short, plump woman wearing a light blue dress. Her brown hair was almost completely gray, and her pale skin wrinkly. She almost looked like a human version of the creature, as she herself looked very frog-like. "That is my creature, I created it, and it cannot be harmed by you or anyone like you, _evil witch_."

Ayla tensed, looking as if she had been struck as she winced at the words. "L-Look, we just want to pass," Birgir pleaded. "Can you please keep it away?"

The woman grinned. "This is my home. No one passes here for a reason."

The creature ran at them, crawling fast, and they backed away, a frightened squeak escaping from Birgir. Hildorna pulled out her sword, slashing at the creature, causing it to back away in fear. But then Hildorna gasped, dropping her sword to the ground and clutching her chest, suddenly unable to breathe.

"You will not-" the woman had been saying until she gasped, unable to finish her sentence as Ayla immediately used magic on her when seeing Hildorna was in danger.

"I can use magic on _you_ , though," Ayla said softly and somewhat maliciously, giving the woman an icy glare. The woman gasped, unable to breathe. Hildorna was freed from the woman’s magic then, and quickly picked up her sword as the creature was running toward them. Birgir closed his eyes tight as the creature jumped at him, the long claws reaching out for him. Hildorna stepped in front of him, her sword going into the creature's stomach. When she pulled it out, the creature fell to the ground, dead. Birgir let out a shaky sigh.

They looked at Ayla and the woman. Ayla still had the woman frozen in the magic she was working, her gray eyes wide and her lips moving though no words could be heard. The woman was very pale, her mouth hanging open wide, her eyes wide and empty, life quickly draining from them. "A-Ayla," Birgir said nervously. "S-She's dying..."

"So?" Ayla's voice was quiet and cold. The woman's body then fell to the ground, and she took in a deep, gasping breath. Birgir let out another sigh, probably of relief. Ayla turned to them, smiling, her hands folded behind her back. "You did not believe I was about to kill her, did you?" she asked. Birgir chuckled nervously. Ayla looked back at the choking woman who was trying to catch her breath. "Let's go," she said.

They continued forward. Birgir glanced at Ayla. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed. "Being called an... evil witch."

"Aren't you?" Hildorna asked, and received a glare from her.

Birgir smiled sadly. "Because of everything Velda has done, some think anyone that uses magic is evil. But you're not like Velda, so don't worry."

"How do you know that, Birgir?" Ayla looked at him.

"Well," Birgir looked back. "You let her live. Velda wouldn't, would she?"

"No. I suppose she wouldn't. But it was difficult to let her live. I almost killed her. I _wanted_ to."

"But you did let her live," he said. "And that's good."

"I suppose," she shrugged.

 

At night they made camp. Hildorna wandered the dark woods, collecting firewood. As she walked, she could hear the not-so-careful footsteps behind her. "I know it's you, Ayla," she said, and smiled when she heard the annoyed mumble.

Ayla caught up next to her. "How do you always know?"

"I can feel it."

Ayla sighed. "You could at least pretend to be scared when I sneak up on you, Hilda."

"I used to. When we were kids and used to play in the woods."

Ayla chuckled. "I know. I could tell you were pretend scared." She eyed the wood Hildorna was carrying. "Need help?"

"I got it," she replied. She knew that Ayla would not enjoy carrying a bunch of dirt covered logs.

Ayla held one of her hands out in front of her, and whispered something. Hildorna was a little startled when a tiny orange orb appeared, floating above her palm. "Some light."

"Thanks."

They returned to where they had made camp. Hildorna dropped the firewood to the ground in front of Birgir. "That enough?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Birgir nodded. He started the fire and they sat around it. "Hey, can you summon Mekra, Ayla?"

She shook her head. "I never practiced summoning magic. I should though, that would be very useful."

"You can make butterflies," Hildorna remembered one of the first spells that Ayla had ever learned.

"Butterflies..." Birgir shuddered.

"You don't like butterflies?" Ayla looked surprised.

"They're weird looking," he mumbled, and Ayla giggled. "What other kind of magic can you do?"

Ayla began to explain. Hildorna watched her, though not hearing her words in that moment. She only watched her, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, the way she waved her hands around when she was talking too fast. It brought a rush of warmth to Hildorna's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Hildorna and Ayla woke up early, before sunrise, and were getting ready to continue on. Birgir remained asleep. "Birgir," Hildorna called in attempt to wake him. "Hey, Birgir." He remained asleep. She sighed heavily in annoyance. "Birgir! Hey, get up!"

Birgir's eyes shot open. "I'm awake." He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"Usually you're the first to get up."

"S-Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was having a dream about Orla."

"Should I tell you just how much I care?" Hildorna asked, knowing that her expression told not at all.

"R-Right," Birgir chuckled.

"Birgir, you are slacking today," Ayla sang, preparing the horses.

He chuckled, "I know. I'm sorry." He stood and stretched. "I'm ready, let's go."

They got onto their horses and started away. "Where are we headed next?" Hildorna asked.

"To a town called Aerna, I believe," Birgir replied. "That's where the port is. And then we sail to Beren."

"Aerna is quite dull," said Ayla, looking around with an expression of boredom.

"You really have been everywhere, haven't you?" Birgir asked with a smile. "Um, if I may ask, what will you do when we reach Beren?"

"I suppose I have no choice but to show my face there," Ayla said.

"Everyone will probably cower in fear," said Hildorna. Ayla glared and shoved her slightly. "Hey, don't push me," Hildorna said before she did the same to her.

"You are frightening my poor horse, you brute!" Ayla told her.

Birgir chuckled. "You're in a good mood today," he told Hildorna. "I mean, not that you're ever in a particularly _bad_ mood-"

"Shut up, Birgir," she said, and Ayla giggled.

She was in a better mood. She wasn't sure why herself, because nothing had changed. Perhaps that was the reason why. She had become somewhat used to Ayla's presence by now, though there were times when she would look at her and hardly believe it was real. And she had come to the realization that it was amazing to see her again. Nothing had changed, and it couldn't last, so she should cherish this little time they had together while it did.

 

Aerna was a small town. Little cottages of stone sat upon grassy hills to each side of them as they walked the dirt road. The road was narrow, and on each side of them were hills of bright green. The dirt path led to the port, to the ships and the sea, which they would cross to finally make it to the kingdom of Beren. A chilly breeze blew. It was a little colder around these parts.

Two elderly women looked at them curiously as they neared them. Birgir stopped, and asked the same question he had been asking. "Have you seen any other travelers pass through here in the past two days? Two women, blonde hair?"

"Hmm," one of the women thought for a moment. "Yes, two women came through here."

Birgir's eyes widened. "Can you tell me, what did they look like?"

"Very much alike. Mother and daughter, I assume. Tall, bright eyes, blonde hair... though they did look quite grim. Such a sad look in the eyes..."

"And they continued through here?"

She nodded. "Yes, I asked where they were headed and they said _to Malska_."

"Thank you very much," Birgir bowed.

They continued. "We must catch a boat to sail to Merir," Ayla said. Merir was a village on the border of Beren. Because of its close location to the sea, it was a very populated fishing area. It had a few farms as well, but fishing was what it was known best for.

Ayla looked at Hildorna, "are you looking forward to seeing Malska?" she smiled.

"I am," Hildorna replied. Her family was from Malska, though she had never met them. Her mother and father were born there, as was she, and they moved to Dargard, to the village of Norn, shortly after she was born. She was always curious to see Malska, and now she would have her wish.

Malska was far east, and Beren bordered it northeast, and the dead kingdom that was once Fira was Beren's neighbor.

"Why do you suppose the queen and princess were traveling alone?" asked Ayla. "They were taken, were they not?"

"What are you implying?" Birgir asked.

"I am not implying anything. Merely wondering."

"Perhaps whoever took them did not wish to be seen... they could have been watching from afar."

"That does not make sense, but I suppose we will figure it out soon," she said.

"It was two days ago," Hildorna said. "They must be in Firia by now."

"Or at least very close," said Birgir.

They were nearing a small, stone building. It was a shop. "I will be right back, I will get a few things," Birgir ran ahead.

Hildorna and Ayla came to a stop when they reached the shop to wait for Birgir. Hildorna looked around at the grassy hills. This place reminded her of Norn. The hills and cottages were exactly the same. "Do you remember when I pushed you down the hill?" Hildorna asked, thinking of the fond childhood memories.

"How could I forget?" Ayla glared, putting her hands on her hips. "And then I cried, and would not accept your apology. So you picked me a flower," she giggled.

Hildorna chuckled. "I remember when we used to roll down them, too."

"I miss being there," Ayla looked thoughtful.

"I miss it, too." Hildorna looked at her, getting lost in her gray eyes for a moment. She wished that she could tell Ayla just exactly how much.

 

They sat atop a grassy hill and ate lunch while waiting for a boat to arrive. There was a cool breeze, and the horses rolled around in the grass. Hildorna found that she was enjoying this travel, besides the few minor annoyances, such as waiting here for a boat. Usually she was alone on her travels. And sometimes she felt lonely.

"How long will it take to reach Merir?" she asked, biting into an apple.

"Only a few hours," Birgir replied. "We should arrive there at night."

Hildorna looked up at the sky. "This is such an annoying travel. I usually have Eydis bring me places."

Ayla shuddered. "Would that not make you feel terribly faint? And what if you fell?"

"Eydis wouldn't let me fall. It's the greatest feeling I've ever felt. There's no other freedom like it."

Ayla stared at her curiously. "Well," Birgir said, "the boat should be here soon. Let's go to the port."

 

The boat arrived just as they reached the port. A man took their horses and brought them to a room. They went to the lower deck where some of the other passengers were. There was a snoring man asleep in one of the beds, and two women looking out the tiny circular window. The taller of the women turned to look at them. Judging by their clothing, Hildorna knew that the two were important. The one that was looking at them was tall, her build slightly muscular. She had dark skin and long, wavy black hair, and piercing dark brown eyes. She wore a tunic of dark blue, black pants and boots, and had a sword sheathed around her waist. "Hello," she eyed them.

Hildorna nodded. "Hello."

The other woman turned around upon hearing another voice. She was tall in height, but reached a little below the other woman's shoulder. She was plump, had dark skin and black hair that fell in curls down to her waist, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a blue-green dress with long sleeves. She smiled at them. "Hello," her tone was somewhat cheerful.

"Hello," Birgir smiled.

"Hello," Ayla told them. "Are you from Isnerai?" there was curiosity in Ayla's tone as she eyed the stitching on the taller woman's tunic.

A smile spread across the taller woman's lips. "Yes."

Isnerai was a southeast neighbor to Malska. It was another place Hildorna wished to someday see. "We are on our way back," said the taller woman. "The princess here attended a feast in Odal."

"The princess?" Ayla looked at the other woman excitedly.

She smiled. "I am princess Amara," she introduced, and then looked to the taller woman, "this is my guard, Samira."

"It is a pleasure," Ayla bowed. "I am Ayla, this is Birgir, and this is Hildorna," she pointed.

"Yes, truly," Birgir nodded. "Odal is such a far journey from Isnerai," he sounded amazed.

Amara nodded with a smile. "We have been gone for weeks now, I believe."

"You must be looking forward to going home," said Ayla.

"Oh, yes!" she smiled. "I've missed home. Where are you going?"

"To Malska," Birgir replied.

"We are headed there right now," said Amara. "And then home." She gave a sigh, sitting down on one of the beds. Birgir sat next to her, curiously asking questions about Isnerai, which the princess answered excitedly.

"On your way home?" Samira asked when Hildorna stopped by the window.

Hildorna shook her head. "I was born in Malska, but I don't live there."

Samira nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Norn, a village in Dargard."

"Have you been to Malska?"

"This will be my first time."

"That's exciting," she gave a smile.

Hildorna returned the smile.

 

When hours had passed, they the five of them went up to the deck. It was getting dark now. "We're almost there," said Hildorna, seeing the town in the distance.

Birgir sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He was shivering and his teeth chattering. Amara had her arms wrapped around herself also, and grinned at him. "This cold is the one thing I won't miss."

Ayla chuckled. "This is still a lot warmer than it is in Dargard, and especially Odal. I could never make it in Odal."

"I thought I would freeze to death!" Amara threw her arms up. "They gave me five fur coats and I was _still_ freezing!"

"You looked like a baby bear," said Samira with a smile.

"I was adorable," Amara nodded.

They jolted in surprise as the ship shook and rattled slightly. "W-What was that?" Birgir looked around.

"We must have hit something," said Ayla. They almost tumbled to the side when it happened again. Amara gasped, and Samira wrapped an arm protectively around her, eyeing the dark water.

"See something?" Hildorna asked her quietly. She gave a quick nod in reply. The boat was rocked again.

"Amara, come back down," Samira quickly led the princess away.

Birgir looked at the frightened captain, "w-what is happening?"

"They are here," the captain answered quietly, pale and horrified and wide-eyed. "The mermaids..."


	8. Chapter 8

The ship was struck again, and tilted to the side. "W-What do they want?!" there was panic in Birgir's shaking voice. The captain kept silent, trying to reach Merir as quickly as possible. Ayla clung to the railing, looking down at the black waters. Hildorna had one arm tightly around Birgir and hung on to the railing as the ship tilted again.

"Ayla, be careful!" Birgir shouted. They watched her as she looked up at the sky, raising an arm and clenching her hand. Her lips whispered ancient words. The sky suddenly blackened, and there came flashes of lightning. They winced at the thunder that struck out of nowhere as the lightning struck down toward the sea. The ship was rocked by waves. Birgir was wide-eyed in awe, as was Hildorna, Ayla's magic never ceasing to impress. The waves moved them closer to the port, though now everyone was struggling to not fall into the water.

Ayla used her magic and struck the waters once more, and the waves pushed them far forward. Birgir tightly closed his eyes, clinging onto Hildorna. Freezing waters splashed onto the ship, causing everyone to cough and shudder and making their struggle even more difficult. Ayla clung onto the ship railing, and Hildorna grabbed one of her hands, fearing that she would fall. Hildorna knew that it had to have taken a great amount of energy to be able to summon lightning and thunder, to change the sky above them. It probably took so much out of her that she was lucky to be standing at the moment. She looked up at the view. The patch of sky Ayla had changed was now black, lightning still lighting it occasionally, among the clear dark blue, starlit night sky.

Everyone opened their eyes when the ship came to a stop. "Quickly! Everyone, get off!" shouted the captain. They did as he said, and rushed off the ship.

Their horses were brought to them, but they quickly rushed away toward town, frightened. Birgir was shaking violently, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The captain sighed deeply, mumbling to himself as he made his way to town. The others from the ship followed him, everyone dripping wet and shuddering and coughing.

Ayla stumbled off, also coughing and shivering. Hildorna placed a hand upon her shoulder, concern in her gaze. "Are you gonna be okay?" Hildorna asked her. "Can you make it?"

Ayla only stared, and Hildorna felt a stab of worry at her silence. Ayla almost fell forward, and Hildorna kept her up on her feet, her hands on Ayla's shoulders. "I-I'm okay," Ayla took in a shuddering breath, closing her eyes. "I must lay down."

She stood straight again, and Hildorna cautiously let her go. "You did great," she said then. "You saved everyone."

Ayla gave a tired smile, probably feeling too exhausted to speak. "Impressive," Samira eyed Ayla as she and Princess Amara came off the boat.

"Th-Thanks," Ayla's voice was weak.

"Where did you learn?" Amara asked eagerly.

"I taught myself," Ayla wrapped her arms around herself. "I began learning how to use magic when I was seven years old."

"You've learned quite well, then," Samira said. Ayla gave her a tired smile. "Perhaps we'll be seeing each other again," Samira put a hand on Amara's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hildorna nodded.

"Farewell for now," Amara waved, and she and Samira continued on.

"F-F-Farewell," Birgir's teeth chattered.

"You're gonna be sick," Hildorna sighed, shaking her head at Birgir.

"S-Sorry," he coughed.

She patted him on the shoulder, "come on, we have to find the inn."

They turned to start away when there was a splash, and Birgir cried out as he fell forward to the ground. Hildorna and Ayla spun around. Two mermaids, each with a hand clutched around his ankles, were pulling Birgir toward the water.

"Let him go!" Hildorna unsheathed her sword, running toward them. One of the mermaids looked at her, a sharp glare in her cerulean eyes. Hildorna stopped running and began to cough. She fell to her knees, clutching her throat as she coughed up cold water. Her chest seared with pain, and she could not inhale. She was drowning.

"Hilda!" Ayla gasped. She ran to her, falling to her knees at her side. " _Stop_!" she yelled at the mermaids, the lightning striking the dark sky once again.

One of the mermaids reached out toward her, trying to tear the lace choker from around her neck. "No!" Ayla gasped, backing away.

The mermaid spoke, her voice soft yet with a little rasp to it, "we ask for your precious jewels if you wish for their lives."

"I will just kill you, then," Ayla glared fiercely.

The mermaid pulled Birgir closer to the cold waters. He whimpered, his lips blue and skin pale. "Ayla, just give it to them!" Hildorna coughed. She knew that Ayla's threats meant nothing. The magic she had used had obviously taken too much out of her to use it again. "I-It's... okay..." Hildorna said breathlessly.

Ayla was hesitant for a moment, but then removed one of her lace bracelets, muttering under her breath. She held it out toward a mermaid, who took it hastily. She removed her other lace bracelet, and handed it to the other mermaid. She was about to remove the choker but seemed to notice that they seemed quite content with the jewels on the bracelets, so she did not. They let him go and Birgir hurriedly crawled away, and they all stood, backing away from the water. The mermaids returned to under the water, and Hildorna sighed shakily with relief.

 

They got a room at the inn. Birgir had changed his clothes, and now lay in a bed curled up underneath a thick blanket. He was still shivering. Hildorna was sitting on the other bed, frowning at him. Ayla entered the room, having just bathed. "Um... th-thanks for earlier..." Birgir told her. His voice was tired and weak. "For a moment, I thought you wouldn't give them your jewels..." he smiled nervously.

"Oh, I would do anything to help you and Hilda," she said. "I may be greedy, but I would have given up everything!" she grinned.

Hildorna scoffed. "How thoughtful."

"I feel horrible," Birgir coughed.

"Oh, you will make it," Ayla told him.

"I have no choice," he sighed. "I must get to princess Orla."

Ayla grinned at him. "Do you have a love for the princess, Birgir?"

"Ah - w-what?" he stuttered, looking alarmed.

"You are quite fond of her," she said.

"I-I am, yes," he nodded, and then looked down, saying no more.

Hildorna stood. "I'm going to bathe. Birgir, get some sleep. It doesn't matter how you feel tomorrow, we continue forward."

"I know..." he said miserably before she left the room.

 

Hildorna woke in the morning to the sound of both Birgir and Ayla coughing. Their faces were pale and sullen, their eyes slightly bloodshot with dark circles under them. They were both sick from the cold yesterday. Hildorna looked at their miserable faces. "Can I get you two anything?"

Birgir shook his head. He pulled a thicker shirt from his rucksack and pulled it on. "It will pass," he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "I'm going to shop for a bit, and then we must get going."

He left the room, and Ayla groaned softly as she buried her face in a pillow. She said something in a whiny tone, but Hildorna did not understand as it muffled against the pillow. She chuckled, and rubbed Ayla's back. "You can rest for a little longer. Meet me outside."

 

Hildorna left the inn and wandered around town tiredly. The scenery of Merir hurt her eyes. The sandy road and shop stands were bright white and colorless. The little town was surrounded by water, and there were many fish stands. She came to a stop near Birgir, who was looking around the shops. He was sniffling with his cold. "Are you ready to leave soon?" Hildorna asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, I'd like to continue."

They looked at Ayla when she joined them, arms folded across her chest as she sniffled. "I suppose I am ready," she gave a sigh.

Birgir nodded. "Let's get the horses," he led the way.

Hildorna walked alongside Ayla. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"It's just a cold."

"That's not what I mean," Hildorna said. Ayla looked at her. "We're going to Beren now."

Ayla nodded. "I will. I'll be okay."

"You won't be alone, if that helps."

Ayla gave a heartfelt smile. "It does. Especially because it's _you_." She wrapped her arms around one of Hildorna's.

Hildorna hoped that they could pass by unseen, though she doubted it. Guards were always on watch. And she wasn't sure what this feeling she had was. She had a bad feeling about going to Beren.


	9. Chapter 9

Hildorna walked through the woods, carrying few pieces of wood for a fire along with her. The woods were bright green, little thin trees scattered all around, the sunlight shining down through them. There were bushes filled with flowers and berries. She looked up at the chirping birds that sat in the trees. It was calming and peaceful. And then it wasn't thanks to the sudden voice, causing few little birds to fly away, startled.

" _Hilda_ ," Ayla sang, dragging out the end of her name is an annoying way and wrapping her arms around Hildorna from behind. "What is taking you so long?"

"Get off me," Hildorna pulled away from her.

Ayla chuckled, and then sneezed from the cold she had, causing few birds to scatter from their branches. She walked alongside Hildorna. "You are the one always going on about how we must hurry, and here you are, taking your time."

"I needed peace away from you, that's why."

"Oh, Hilda," Ayla sighed. "I know you do love my company. There is no need to hide it," she grinned.

Hildorna scoffed as she picked up another piece of firewood. "This should be enough. Let's go."

They started back to where Birgir had made camp. "So," Ayla said, "I have been meaning to ask, do you always receive requests from king Thomas?"

"No," Hildorna replied. "This is only the third time. The other times he needed my assistance for battle." She looked at Ayla, "how'd he find you, anyway?"

"Apparently some of his soldiers knew of my whereabouts," she said. "I mostly live in a cottage on the border of Dethia. Some of the soldiers have seen me before as they passed by through the kingdom, and knew who I was since I grew up in Dargard. He sent me a letter in hopes that I would receive it, and I did."

"Why did you accept?" Hildorna asked. "You haven't lived in Dargard for five years. Why accept a request from its king?"

"It took a lot of thought," she plucked a tiny blue flower from one of the bushes. "It was a frightening thought, stepping foot into that kingdom again, and seeing you again..." Hildorna looked at her. "But..." she continued, "I'm glad I did." She grinned, and placed the blue flower in Hildorna's hair.

"I'm glad you did, too," Hildorna told her.

They came to a stop when hearing a twig snap. Faint voices could be heard somewhere ahead. They looked at each other, and then nodded at the same time, and slowly started toward the voices.

They crept quietly, careful not to make sound, and then could see two people ahead. They walked slowly and carefully, staying out of their view. They were two men, looking to be guards. Hildorna knew right away that they were from Beren, as they were dressed as the soldiers Ayla had fought with before back in Penrith. Hildorna looked at Ayla, seeing the anger in her eyes. They kept hidden behind trees, and listened closely to what the guards were talking about.

"...A close watch on them, as the king instructed."

"Yes, I will," said the other. "Queen Sarah said her husband will probably have sent warriors on her path. Watch for anyone passing through."

They started away, and Hildorna and Ayla remained still until they were out of view. "What do you think that was about?" Hildorna whispered. From the look in Ayla's eyes Hildorna already knew the answer. It was what she was thinking, too.

They returned to the spot where they had made camp. "What took you two so long?" Birgir looked up as Hildorna dropped the firewood to the ground.

"We overheard two guards from Beren," Ayla said. "Speaking of the queen."

Birgir was distracted from the fire he had been trying to start. "Oh?"

"They apparently spoke to the queen," Hildorna sat down upon a log. "And she told them that her husband probably sent warriors. That was all that we heard, but that's enough."

Ayla sat next to her. "The queen is behind this, then..." she looked surprised and confused. "She ran away for some reason, probably kidnapped her own daughter. That, or Orla is in on whatever it is, too."

Birgir looked down. "Well, then, what now?" Hildorna broke the short silence. "We can't exactly harm the queen. Our order from Thomas was to bring them both back safely."

"And it sounds as if my father may be helping her..." Ayla's expression shown disgust. "That would explain why his guards were in Penrith."

"We should just turn back," Hildorna said, picking the flower out of her hair.

"You _will_ continue," Birgir said quietly, glaring at her. "You gave your word. We still must save Orla."

Hildorna and Ayla stared at him, surprised. This was the first time he had shown anger. Ayla smiled, "of course, Birgir... we shall save your princess."

Hildorna sighed, kicking a tiny rock out of her way. "Fine, whatever. But you're taking all the blame if we piss Thomas off."

He nodded. "I know. I will."

 

The next morning, the sound of Ayla's humming was the only sound besides the hooves striking the ground. The woods were quiet, the birds no longer chirping. "If you saw guards, shouldn't we be close to Beren?" Birgir asked. He was looking a little exhausted, and not only physically.

Hildorna sighed in frustration, "we should be there by now."

Ayla shrugged at their glances. "Don't look at me."

"Perhaps we are lost," Birgir said.

"When I did live in Beren, I did see some strange things wandering near these woods..." Ayla said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hildorna asked.

"I don't know. Strange things do happen."

"What sort of strange things did you see?" there was curiosity in Birgir's tone.

"I remember the cloaked person the most," Ayla looked thoughtful. "I was never able to see their face. They always had the hood of their cloak pulled up, obscuring it. They would always walk among the trees each day, watching me, I think, that is certainly what it felt like," she gave a shudder. "and then they would disappear suddenly. I remember wondering if it was a ghost."

"Maybe it was..." Birgir shuddered.

"And then the other-" she gasped. Hildorna and Birgir looked at her. Ayla slowly lifted her arm and pointed, "the other... was _that_ ," her voice trembled. Hildorna and Birgir looked, seeing red, glowing eyes peering at them from behind a tree.

They stopped, staring at whatever it was. "Sh-should we keep going?" Birgir whispered.

"We can try..." Hildorna said quietly, not taking her eyes away from them, "but I have a feeling we won't be passing by so easily."

They attempted to continue, but the horses were obviously nervous. Hildorna did not look away from the shining eyes, but Birgir and Ayla did, probably hoping they would simply disappear. But that was not their luck, as it stepped out from behind the tree. It was not a very tall creature. It had very little black hair on its head, and wore a black robe. Its skin was a mixture between yellow and green, a sickly looking mixture. It tilted its head slightly, red eyes glowing. It held out a hand toward them, its fingers long and bony.

Hildorna's vision went black for a second, but returned just as quickly. She blinked, seeing the creature was gone. "What was that about?" she turned her head to Birgir. "...Huh?" she turned her head to Ayla. "Dammit," she cursed with a sigh of frustration. Ayla and Birgir were gone, and she was all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Alone. She was all alone. Birgir had been at her side just a second ago, and Ayla had been right behind them. Now, in the blink of an eye, they were both gone. It must have been the magic of that creature. She sighed, head beginning to pound with anger and anxiousness. She dearly hoped they were okay. She had to find them fast.

The only movement was the leaves twirling in the soft wind, being pulled from the branches of the trees. There was only silence, but something was upsetting her horse. It was beginning to panic. Hildorna saw the reason why. A tiny creature with sickly green and yellow skin walked toward her slowly. Its eyes were big and yellow and wide upon her. She got off the horse, and was startled when it immediately ran, disappearing into the woods. "Son of a bitch," she muttered in annoyance, and then looked to the nearing creature, reaching its arms out toward her with a snarl. She slashed it, cutting its throat. It froze still for a moment, yellow eyes widening even more, and then fell forward, dead, a pool of blood forming beneath it. With a sigh, she stepped over it.

She wandered the woods, clutching the hilt of her sword and prepared to fight. It was silent and calm all around her, but she knew that she was being watched. She could feel it. She had her head turned to the left side when she felt the strong presence. Someone was in front of her. She came to an quick stop, pulling out her sword and pointing it forward. Just as she had sensed, someone was standing in front of her, and her sword was now at their throat, the tip of the blade poking and forming a tiny droplet of blood upon their pale skin. "Who are you?" she demanded. She could not fully see their face, as it was covered by the hood of the black cloak they were wearing. The way they looked reminded her very much of Velda, causing a shudder to run down her spine. But she knew that they were not Velda.

"Viola," the soft and quiet voice of a woman answered. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that almost reached to her ankles, ending just above her black boots. Her skin looked to be ghostly pale judging by her hands and neck. She had long, straight black hair that reached just above her elbows. Hildorna tilted her head slightly, curious to see her face under the hood. Her heart skipped a beat at the woman's eyes. They were violet, and seemed to glow in the darkness of the hood. She wondered if this was the same person that Ayla mentioned that she used to see. Could that be possible? Was this woman indeed a ghost?

Hildorna warily lowered her sword. The woman took a step forward. She leaned close to Hildorna and stared as if she was studying her. Hildorna could see the pair of violet eyes looking her up and down. "It seems that you are lost," her voice was soft and airy, as if part of the wind. "I can help you find your way."

"How?" Hildorna asked warily. She was suddenly feeling confident that she _was_ a ghost.

"You can wish for it. I will grant you anything you wish."

"You grant wishes?" Hildorna raised her eyebrows. "For what price?"

"You must give me what I ask for in return."

"And what would that be?"

Before Viola could answer, another voice came. "Step away from her," demanded a castle guard, aiming an arrow at Viola.

"Wait," Hildorna told him, "what are you doing?"

"That creature is a faerie," he said. "A vile creature. They all must die," he shot the arrow. Viola disappeared suddenly before it could hit her, and Hildorna gasped and moved as quickly as she could before it went through her instead. She winced as it cut her arm as it sped past.

"You goddamn idiot!" she put her hand over the cut, glaring furiously at the guard.

"Oh, my apologies," he lowered the bow, his tone careless.

Hildorna shook with anger, and might have acted out violent thoughts if her name being called had not distracted her. " _Hilda_!" Ayla called, she and Birgir coming her way.

Birgir threw his arms around her, "you're okay!" he sighed in relief. Hildorna was taken aback. She patted him awkwardly.

"Princess Aylara!" the guard gasped.

Ayla stared in surprise, and then quickly looked away, muttering under her breath. The guard was tall and slender and muscular. He had a thin, pointed face. His dark brown hair was short and neat, eyes dark brown, and he was dressed in dark brown and red, Beren's colors.

"Oh no, you're hurt," Birgir frowned, looking at Hildorna's arm.

Hildorna glared at the guard, "yeah, thanks to this complete ass."

"Yes, this is Durward, Cadeyrn's mindless slave," said Ayla.

"Hm," he stared at her. "You still think so little of me."

"I think _nothing_ of you," she said.

"We're lucky my horse didn't run off with all of this," Birgir took bandage out of his rucksack. "He did run off with the food, though..." he sighed sadly. Hildorna winced at the sting as he cleaned the cut, and then bandaged it.

"What are the three of you doing out here?" Durward asked. "Aylara, who are they?"

"They are my friends, and we are just passing through," Ayla said. "Now, mind your business and leave us."

"These woods are my business," he said. "The three of you must follow me to the castle and answer to the king."

Ayla stepped forward. "Let us be or you will be flayed where you stand."

He looked surprised. Ayla's tone was malicious, her glare chilling. "A-Ayla, please," Birgir said worriedly. "We must not use those kind of threats..."

"Oh, Birgir, no one will ever know what happened to him," she said, not taking her eyes away from Durward. She looked to be very eager to kill him. There was a short silence. Ayla then sighed, folding her hands behind her back. "Durward, you are quite lucky I am not like that mindless old fool you blindly follow," she said. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled.

"You should be careful how you speak of the king," he told her.

"I will say what I please about the tyrant," she said.

"Very well, princess. He is your father, after all."

"No, he is _not_ ," she shook with anger. "You should remember that."

"Whatever you say, princess. Now please, follow me." Durward led the way.

 

They followed behind him through the woods. He kept glancing back to make sure they were following, probably expecting them to try and run off. "What are we going to do?" Birgir whispered.

"I can still kill him," Ayla suggested, and Birgir sighed.

"We say that we are passing by on our way to Malska," Hildorna said. "I know that he won't be easily fooled, and he'll be suspicious, especially if he's got something to do with the queen, but that's all we'll say."

"Understood," Birgir nodded. Hildorna looked around the city as they passed through. The sun was setting, the sky an orange and dark red glow. It seemed to fit this place. They walked dark stone roads of broken pavement. Many of the buildings had chipped wood, some with boarded doors and windows. The shops seemed to be closed for the day, and everyone seemed to be in their homes, except for the loud singing voices coming from the tavern. Besides them, it was nearly silent. It was not a peaceful silence. It was empty and eerie.

"It's quite sad here," Birgir said softly.

"Yes," Ayla looked around. "It has not changed."

They followed Durward into the castle. The halls were empty and silent, just as eerie as the outside. Durward stopped in front of heavy black double doors and knocked. The two guards that were guarding the door looked at Ayla in shock and disbelief. "Princess..." one of them whispered.

"Enter," demanded the voice that caused Ayla to shudder. They followed Durward inside, entering the dining room. King Cadeyrn was seated at the long table. He looked to the three who followed behind Durward, and his eyes stopped on his daughter. In shock he dropped his wine glass, and it shattered upon the floor. " _Aylara..._ " he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Hildorna glanced at Ayla. Ayla avoided looking at the king, her eyes instead on the floor. Ayla's hands were balled into fists, because if they weren't, they would be shaking, and Hildorna knew that Ayla did not want that. Ayla did not want him to see her as anxious as she really was. It was something that Hildorna remembered well. Ayla always avoided eye contact and speaking when she was upset, otherwise she would cry.

Ayla was losing the battle, the tears fighting through. Hildorna could see them in her eyes. Hildorna placed a hand on her arm. Ayla looked a little startled at the touch. She blinked and cast Hildorna a glance. Hildorna was hoping to give her strength in this situation, to show her that she was not alone, that she had support. Hildorna's hand slid down to Ayla's hand, and Ayla un-clenched her hand, taking Hildorna's in hers. That won her fight. Ayla exhaled shakily and stood up straighter. She blinked away the tears. She now looked like she had the strength she needed.

King Cadeyrn stood from his chair, his gray eyes wide in disbelief. He was a tall, muscular man. His black hair was graying, short and neat and combed back, and he was dressed in black and red. Hildorna was surprised at how different he looked. Five years ago he was very thin and pale, his hair long and messy, and dressed like a common person. The person before her now was confident and strong, perhaps cold and controlling. That was the feeling she got from him. He was someone completely different. Then again, he was a king now.

He walked slowly and stumbled slightly. "Aylara," he said softly. "It is really you..."

She said nothing and kept a cold glare on him. He stopped near her and lifted his hand to reach out to touch her, but stopped at her icy tone. "Don't you _dare_."

He pulled away. "Where have you been?" he asked. "So many years I have been waiting for you... Why did you run away?"

" _Why_?" her cold voice shook, "because _you_ ," she took a step closer to him, "you are a power hungry, corrupt old fool, a tyrant, and I _despise_ you."

"I see," he said quietly, though his expression did not change, did not show hurt. "That is still how you feel about me."

"And you care _nothing_ for me," she told him. "You never did. Not when you became _this_ ," she gestured a hand to him in utmost disgust.

"If you truly despise me, why have you returned?"

"I was _forced_ here," she glared fiercely at Durward. "Me and my friends were passing through the woods and wanted to pass through here quickly. You are slowing us down."

Cadeyrn's eyes shifted away from her and went to Hildorna instead. He gave a curious stare, as if knowing who she was but not quite. "You are..."

"Hildorna," she said.

"Hildorna," he repeated. "My, you certainly have made something of yourself. I have heard about you." He looked at the boy standing partly behind Hildorna. "And you?"

"I-I am Birgir," he replied nervously. "A-A friend..." he looked at Hildorna. He had to keep quiet about who he really was, a servant to king Thomas.

His interest in them seemed to fade quickly when his eyes returned to Ayla. "Why are the three of you passing through here?"

"We are on a journey to Malska as Hilda would like to see where she comes from," said Ayla. "Now, may we continue?"

He stared for a moment as if he were disbelieving, and Hildorna found herself nervous. "Very well," he then said. "May I invite you all to stay for dinner? I understand that you are on your own, Aylara, and how you feel. I would merely like to hear of where you have been during those years, and then we shall remain our separate ways."

"No," she said immediately. "Hilda, Birgir, let's go," she started away.

"Malska is a far travel, Aylara," Cadeyrn called after them, "please, have a short rest."

She spun around to face him again. " _No_ ," she glared. "We have had a long and difficult journey already. We can manage."

Hildorna and Birgir followed her out of the room. 

 

Birgir sighed deeply when they were outside. "Um, did you both lose your horses, too?"

"Yes," Ayla and Hildorna answered at the same time.

"What do we do now?" he frowned.

"We walk," said Hildorna.

"W-What?" His eyes widened in surprised horror. He probably had not been expecting her to say that. He probably thought she would think of something. But she had nothing. "B-But-"

"We _walk_ ," she repeated. "And I won't hear your complaining."

He sighed. "Okay. First, I am going to get a few things," he went toward the one shop stand that was still open. "Since we lost everything else."

Ayla and Hildorna stood quietly while they waited for him. Hildorna noticed the cold glare in Ayla's eyes as she stared around at the city that was once her home. Many of the buildings had been obviously repaired. "Did Velda destroy them?" she asked.

Ayla looked at her. "Oh, yes. She did not do a very good job." Ayla looked suddenly grim. "But that is lucky for the people. They have enough to worry about already. It is just a shame that she did not kill their king."

Hildorna looked around at the buildings, with a glance at Ayla. "Wonder why she hasn't tried again."

"Well, you did cause her to go into hiding..." Ayla looked at her thoughtfully.

"She won't stay there forever," Hildorna said, looking at her. "Doesn't matter if she does, though. Either way, I will find her."

"Yes, yes, and kill her," Ayla sighed. "With the help of a _dragon_."

"You got it," Hildorna smiled at her.

"Are you talking about Velda?" Birgir asked, stopping near them. He looked around, "seems she almost destroyed this place, as well."

"You won't be telling me yet, of course," Hildorna said, "but where you heard she's hiding, is it a place we've already been to?"

Ayla looked surprised. "Oh, you know where she is, Birgir?" she asked curiously.

"I have heard word from several about where she is," he said. "But no, we have not been there."

"Oh, can you tell me?" Ayla grinned, "and we can keep it a secret from Hilda," she chuckled in amusement.

"Doesn't matter," Hildorna started away. "Either way, no matter what, I'll find her."

 

They crossed the bridge out of the city, entering more woods. Birgir sighed, staring at the long path ahead. "This will take forever."

"Not if you don't waste your energy complaining," Hildorna told him.

"Right," he sighed again. Hildorna saw something ahead. A person, peering at them behind a tree. Birgir had noticed them too, as he was about to say something. "Hey, is that-" he was unable to finish as he gasped, and screamed as he fell forward to the ground and was pulled back toward the bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

"Birgir!" Hildorna and Ayla gasped, running toward him. "Dammit, why is he always in trouble?!" Hildorna unsheathed her sword. She could not see what was pulling him, only that vines were wrapped around his ankles, and whatever it was seemed to be underneath the bridge. Hearing a choked gasp, Hildorna came to a sudden stop and spun around to Ayla. Ayla had stopped running, and now stood a little hunched, clutching her throat as she coughed. "What's wrong?!" Hildorna was panicked now. Hearing Birgir's screams, she turned her head fast and saw that he was now struggling to hold on as the vines were pulling him off the edge, under the bridge. "Just hold on, Ayla!" she ran to help Birgir.

Hildorna ran as fast as she could, and swung her sword and cut the vines that were around him just before he could be pulled off the edge of the cliff. She took him by the hand and forced him up as she ran back to Ayla, who was still struggling to breathe. "H-Hildorna," Birgir coughed, pointing, "i-it's him."

Hildorna saw a person in a red cloak standing partly behind a tree, their lips moving, probably muttering a spell that was causing Ayla to be unable to breathe. She ran toward them and this distracted them as their attention turned to her instead, and Ayla fell to her knees, gasping for breath when she was freed from their magic. When Hildorna caught up to the person in the red cloak, they let out a pained gasp. She watched in confusion as they coughed and struggled to breathe exactly as Ayla had just a moment ago. When Ayla and Birgir stopped at Hildorna's side, Hildorna saw that Ayla was using the same magic on them as they had on her. 

"Now," Ayla still sounded breathless, "who are you?" She stared at them for a moment. "You are the same person I saw before. You sent those Mekra after us." Including the Mekra that stood as tall as the trees. This person was very, very powerful to work such magic. Ayla took a step toward them and reached out to pull the hood back, but they acted first. They shouted a word and held their hand out, using their magic to strike Ayla, and she stumbled backwards. Hildorna caught her by the shoulders before she could fall. Hearing footsteps, they looked back to see another familiar face. It was the woman they had seen in the forest before, right before Birgir was taken by those green women from the water. She could use magic too, as shown by the orange glow on her palms. Hildorna knew enough to tell that was a fire summoning spell. Ayla acted faster, and struck her with magic of her own before she could attack them, and Hildorna slashed at the cloaked person before they could try anything. Both looked prepared to fight back at Ayla and Hildorna, until a carriage was seen coming their way. The two ran into the woods.

Hildorna, Ayla and Birgir looked at the nearing carriage that was being pulled by two horses. "It better not be..." Ayla growled under her breath. But it was just as suspected. The carriage stopped, and king Cadeyrn stepped out. "I told you to leave us be!" Ayla yelled at him in frustration.

"Aylara, please listen-"

"No!"

"Give me a second, Aylara-"

"She said no," Hildorna said, and he looked taken aback. "She has no interest in speaking to you," Hildorna continued. "Just accept that."

Ayla breathed, casting a grateful look in Hildorna's direction. Cadeyrn stared for a moment. "Very well." He looked to the carriage next to him, "if you wish to use this carriage for your travels, you may."

"I told you that we do not need your help!" Ayla spun around and stomped away.

"There are many like those two around here," he called, "magic users. You must be careful."

"A carriage will not stop them!" Ayla spun around to face him again. "And I can handle it, I _am_ a magic user!"

"No, but it will get you to Malska quickly," he said. "And I am aware, but you are one. Many of them gather in groups."

"Hilda is right here with me," she pointed to Hildorna. "We can manage."

Birgir looked at Ayla and spoke nervously. "I know you do not want his help, but Ayla... the princess and queen need us," he finished in a whisper.

Hildorna knew that Birgir was right. And if Ayla did not listen, it might be too late for the princess when they finally reached her. Ayla struggled for a moment, looking like she was trying to work out what to do. She looked at Birgir, at his tired, pleading eyes, and her expression softened. "Fine," she sounded defeated. "We shall use the carriage." Hildorna frowned at the look in her eyes, and softly patted her shoulder.

Birgir looked relieved. "Thank you, Ayla," he said. Birgir looked truly grateful, and for that Ayla looked a bit less hesitant.

"Well, I must be going back now," Cadeyrn said. "I will be heading out that way later for a matter I must attend to. Perhaps we will be seeing each other again soon."

"I'd much rather _not_ ," Ayla glared. Cadeyrn turned around and started away. They remained still until he crossed the bridge.

"I will drive the carriage," Birgir said. "And truly, Ayla, thank you."

"Of course..." she smiled, though it was tired. "Anything for you, Birgir."

"I will do anything for you, too," he nodded, and looked at Hildorna, "both of you." He looked down and nervously folded his hands together. "Y-You two are the only friends I've ever had," he said, but then panicked slightly at his words. "I-I mean - I know we're not-"

"Oh, shut up," Hildorna said, giving him a hard pat on the back that made him stumble forward. "We're friends, Birgir." She smiled.

"Th-Thanks," he returned the smile.

"What about Orla?" Ayla grinned. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Orla is my dearest friend," he said. "But I am a servant to Orla's father, so we cannot truly be friends. I doubt that Orla thinks of me as such, anyway."

"I am sure that she does," Ayla nodded.

"I hope so," he smiled.

Ayla clapped her hands together and grinned at them. "Now, off to Malska we go," she started toward the carriage, her mood completely different from only a moment ago.

The three climbed inside, Ayla and Hildorna sitting next to each other and Birgir in front of them, reigns in his hands. The horses started away. "About those two that attacked us," Birgir began, "we have seen them both before. And the one in the cloak attacked us twice now. Why do you think that is?"

"We'll find out eventually," Hildorna stared tiredly out the window next to her. "I doubt we've seen the last of them."

Birgir sighed. "Just another thing to worry about."

"Yeah," Hildorna gave a tired sigh. "There's _always_ something to worry about."


	13. Chapter 13

Hildorna stared tiredly out the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. The ride had been long and somewhat silent so far, with Ayla's occasional humming. She found herself relieved that they had taken the carriage, because this walk would have taken a very long time. The view outside the window never changed. The forest scenery of tall trees, green leaves and grass remained the same, feeling endless.

"You hum that a lot," Birgir broke the long silence, glancing back at Ayla. "What is it? It sounds very familiar."

Ayla smiled, "it is the song of the dead."

"Oh..."

Whenever there was a tragedy, everyone came together to sing it for the ones they had lost in an attack or war. Hildorna had last heard it about three years ago, after many people were killed by Velda in her promise to murder anyone that attempted to help king Cadeyrn and his people. She had attacked the kingdoms with rulers that were aiding Beren, though luckily Velda always acted on her own, so there were far less deaths than there would have been had she used an army. She used her army for attacks on Beren only. Still, any deaths in attack and war were terrible, and usually everyone came together to sing, to remember those who were lost, even if they were not from the kingdom that had been attacked. Dargard itself had not seen war in very many years, and remained peaceful, except for Velda's attack on one of its villages two years ago.

"I find it soothing," Ayla said thoughtfully.

"That is quite grim," he smiled.

She chuckled. "I am quite grim, I suppose."

"I wouldn't have thought you grim at all," he told her. "You are usually so cheerful."

"Those that seem cheerful are usually those with the darkest secrets," said Hildorna, still staring out the window.

Ayla looked at her, and stared for a moment before she laughed, "oh, Hilda, you are so wise!" she grinned. She leaned close, "if you tell me your dark secrets, I will tell you mine."

"No thanks," Hildorna continued to stare out the window. She had flinched at the words, and knew that Ayla had noticed, as she could see Ayla's curious stare in the corner of her eye. But Ayla did not question her further, which she was grateful for. She truly did not want to think of her _dark secrets_.

"Fine, fine," Ayla sighed. She went back to humming and their ride continued.

 

Hours had passed until they finally reached the border of Malska. There, they had to cross the bridge that connected to the eastern countries that led straight into Malska. The white bridge crossed over the ocean, and looked endless in the distance. For a long time, their carriage was the only thing on the bridge, and then ahead someone could be seen riding a horse. Another traveler on their way to Malska. Crossing the bridge took a long time, and it was dark when they finally reached the end. The guards provided them entry, and they arrived in a small town called Halu. It was dark and quiet, few people still awake and wandering around, talking and laughing with each other. The road was white stone, littered with a bit of sand. The buildings stood tall and in colors of brown or white, shop stands lined up among the streets, though all of them now getting ready to close for the day. And it was warm, much warmer than it had been in other places. Hildorna looked around, excited to finally be seeing it.

"Tomorrow we should reach Hankala, where we pass through to Firia," Birgir said. "I will take care of the horses. You two can find the inn."

"As you wish," Ayla said, starting away with Hildorna following by her side. "How does it feel to be here?" Ayla smiled.

"It's nice to finally see," Hildorna replied.

"It is sad, isn't it, Hilda? Our journey will soon come to an end."

"I wanted it to end fast," Hildorna said, still looking around, "when it first began."

"And now?"

"You're irritating, like you always were," she said, "and all Birgir does is get captured. But I guess I'll miss it when it's over."

Ayla chuckled. "Yes, I will, too." She wrapped her arm around Hildorna's with a dramatic sigh, "I will miss you the most, Hilda."

"If you say so."

"Can you at least say something more comforting?"

"I know nothing about being comforting."

"I think you do," Ayla nodded.

Hildorna glanced at her. Back when Ayla still lived in Norn, sometimes Hildorna imagined saying what she felt, though she never actually would. She wondered how things would turn out if she ever did admit her feelings. Though that was the reason she _didn't_ admit them. Fear of how it would turn out. She sometimes was able to imagine Ayla being happy and feeling the same, and those were comforting thoughts. But the fear was stronger and held her back.

 

They wandered around town early in the morning. Hildorna had not slept much last night, the excitement keeping her awake. She wanted to return here sometime so she could actually look around. On the way to the carriage, she noticed Birgir glancing around with worry. "Is something wrong?" Ayla asked him.

"N-No, sorry," he said. Hildorna could tell that was a lie, but she did not press on the matter.

She found herself excited as they rode through the sandy area on the way to Hankala. Hankala was the village in Malska where her parents had lived, where she had been born. She had wanted to see Malska for so long, yet never had the time. But now she was finally seeing it, and would be seeing the village she was born in, and probably would have grown up in if her parents would not have had to leave. And though it would not be a long visit and they were only passing through, she was still excited.

"We should reach Hankala before nightfall," Birgir said as Hildorna took another apple from his bag. "If we don't encounter any... problems."

Ayla sighed, "can we be so fortunate?" she frowned, running her fingers through her short black hair.

"I hope so..." he looked around warily.

"What is it now?" Hildorna asked, and her irritated tone made him tense.

"Ah - n-nothing," he told her.

"Why are you looking around like that?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"J-Just... looking around."

"You're a damn liar," she said.

Birgir sighed. "I just... I don't want to cause anything since it's probably nothing," he said. "I just have the feeling we're being watched, but I don't see anyone."

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot," Hildorna said before taking a bite out of the apple. She glanced around carefully, but saw no one. "Keep an eye out," she said. "Feelings like that are usually never wrong."

He nodded, "I will."

"Just don't make yourself so obvious, you fool," she rolled her eyes.

He sighed, "okay."

"It is probably those two that attacked us in Beren," said Ayla. "They seem to be following us, since we have seen them more than once."

 

The sun was setting when they arrived in Hankala. Hildorna looked around eagerly from the carriage. Sandy dirt roads and houses and many small brown huts were scattered around an open area. People were tending to their shops or speaking with each other. They all had dark skin tones, ranging from brown to black, some of them dressed in clothing of light, shimmering silk. Far ahead in the distance the city could be seen, the brown and white buildings standing very tall, the palace even taller in the distance. There were many shop stands, all closed for the day.

"It looks very nice here," Birgir said, and Hildorna nodded slowly. It was beautiful.

"Come on, let's find the inn," Birgir said, and they got out of the carriage. "I will take a moment to care for the horses," he told them, and Hildorna and Ayla started away.

Ayla smiled at Hildorna. "You have family here, don't you?"

"Supposedly," Hildorna replied. "But I've never met any of them, and I don't know their names or faces."

"Perhaps your name will be familiar to someone," Ayla said. "You are well known."

"I wouldn't know what to say to them, anyway. I'd rather not meet anyone."

Ayla sighed. "Yes, that is like you."

When they reached the inn, Birgir was standing at the entrance with two familiar faces: Princess Amara of Isnerai, and her guard, Samira. Passing people took Amara's hand, gave her a smile and a nod, and then continued on. A peaceful greeting for their neighbor princess.

"So we meet again," Samira eyed Hildorna and Ayla. Hildorna nodded, and stopped near her. Few more people greeted Amara. "How are you liking it?"

"It's beautiful," Hildorna looked around. "I just wish I could stay longer."

"Moving on?"

"Yeah," Hildorna replied. Samira gave a nod.

"You could always fly here again," Ayla said quietly with a grin. 

Hildorna chuckled. "It still makes a long travel."

They turned their heads to a commotion nearby. An enthusiastic little crowd was gathered around two men. One man placed a pendant from which a red ruby hung around the other man's neck. Princess Amara gave a squeal, slapping her hands over her mouth. "What's going on?" Birgir asked.

"That's a marriage proposal," Hildorna said. When Emesa had told her about Malska as a child, she told of their ways and traditions. The red pendant was what they used to propose marriage.

"It's beautiful," Ayla watched, smiling at the scene.

"It is," Birgir nodded. "What's proposal like in Isnerai?" he asked curiously, looking at Amara and Samira.

"Almost the same," replied Samira. "Except our jewel is a different color. Here it's ruby red, in Isnerai it's gold."

"And sometimes people wear it differently, such as on a ring or armlet. I have seen a few Malskans taking to that as well, though." Amara smiled when the two men passed, and she took their hands in greeting. "Congratulations," she told them. "May your new lives be full of happiness."

They nodded and bowed to her, glancing at each other with loving smiles. Amara looked at Birgir when the two men went on their way. "What's it like in... um..."

"Dargard," he said. "There, we give a silver ring. On the ring is carved an ancient rune, an old word for _bond_."

"That's beautiful!"

"I believe it is the same in Odal and Eylasyr," said Ayla.

"You should rest now, Amara," Samira said when the princess had been greeted by the last person in sight.

Amara nodded. "Finally home tomorrow," she looked excited at the thought.

"We should rest, too," Birgir said. "We'll be leaving early."

After bidding Samira and Amara good night, they got a room.

 

Hildorna got up early and wandered the village alone at sunrise. She had not slept much during the night, feeling restless. She wanted to have a look around now before they had to leave. Most of the people were out and opening their shops and beginning their day. She found it interesting that many people had a hut set up next to their house, and inside they sold things that they made. Food, sweets, clothing, jewelry. She would love to come here to shop sometime.

She walked for a while and came to a stop at an oasis. There was an elderly woman there that looked at her curiously. The woman was tall and thin, with brown skin and dark brown eyes. Her graying dark brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a short sleeved yellow dress. "You are a new face," she eyed Hildorna curiously. "You do not live here, do you?"

Hildorna shook her head. "I was born here, though."

A slight smile came upon the woman's lips. "You are the warrior," she said. "What was your name, now?"

She was surprised that the woman had heard of her. "Hildorna."

"Fitting. It is nice to meet you. My name is Tethya."

Hildorna nodded. Tethya looked down at the calm waters. "I do hope you like it here," she said softly.

Before Hildorna could speak, both she and the woman jolted in surprise. They looked, seeing a commotion near the houses. "Now, what is going on?" Tethya squinted her eyes. There were screams, and one of them caused Hildorna's heart to skip a beat.

" _Velda_!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hildorna unsheathed her sword immediately upon hearing the name and ran in the direction of the shouts. Ahead, she could see few huts had been lit on fire, and a panic swirled inside her. She saw Ayla, Birgir, Samira and Amara ahead, having just come out of the inn, and she stopped near them. "I-I don't see her anywhere," Birgir looked around frantically. It was difficult to see with all of the people running in every direction, and the black smoke from the fire was thick.

" _How_ is she here? _Why_?" Hildorna demanded.

"Don't look at me," Ayla looked just as confused. 

"Velda... Velda..." Amara anxiously mumbled to herself, and then looked at Samira, "who is Velda?"

"A tyrannic queen from one of the southwest kingdoms," answered Samira.

"She's a sorceress," Birgir said quickly. "She's done a lot of damage, even in our part up north."

"Those fires will destroy everything," there was urgency in Samira's tone as she looked on helplessly.

Ayla took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hildorna watched her, heart pounding, hoping that whatever magic she was about to work would help. She was sure that it would. "W-What are you doing?" Birgir asked Ayla. She opened her eyes, and there was a faint glow of light blue shining in them.

They looked up at the sky as it darkened, the clouds suddenly moving rapidly. There came a roar of thunder, and then heavy rain suddenly came pouring down. "Good idea," Birgir looked relieved as the rain put out the fires. Ayla took in a deep breath, leaning a little forward, and Hildorna put her hands on her shoulders to help her stand.

"Are you okay?" Hildorna asked.

Ayla nodded. "This magic takes a lot of energy..." she breathed, standing straighter. "I am okay."

"Amazing," Amara whispered, looking around, wide-eyed. Everyone was already soaked from the heavy rain.

Hildorna squinted her eyes and through the rain she saw the cloaked figure. "There," she pointed.

The tall figure was wearing a hooded black cloak and dress, the hood of the cloak covering her face. She was walking slowly toward them. "That's her?" Samira unsheathed her sword. Hildorna nodded, clutching the hilt of her own sword. She knew that she should not charge at her.

And then she and Birgir jumped in surprise when Ayla shouted an ancient word, attacking her with magic. Velda stumbled backward when struck with the invisible force, and then she quickly struck back. Samira stood protectively in front of Amara, who was looking amazed at the fight. Ayla blocked everything with ease, and then she managed to strike Velda with an attack, causing her to stumble backwards. Ayla spoke a quick string of words that seemed to be preparing a strong magic attack as Velda was in shock from the last, but Velda saw this and in a flash of black smoke, disappeared. "How dare you run away!" Ayla yelled in frustration, "you damn coward!"

There was a moment of silence. The rain and thunder stopped suddenly, having put out all the fires. Ayla looked to be fuming with anger. "I thought you agreed with Velda," Birgir stared at her. "Well, with some of what she does, anyway... you really wanted her dead."

"She was attacking innocent people right in front of us," Ayla said. "I do _not_ agree with that. I do not agree with her _at all_ ," she put her hands on her hips, glaring, "what gave you that idea?"

"W-Well, I didn't mean you agreed with her," he said. "I just thought you admired her or something."

"Absolutely not."

"You are amazing!" Amara beamed, taking Ayla's hands in hers.

"Oh, thank you," Ayla grinned.

"There are many magic users in Isnerai," Samira said. "Amara has taken an interest," she smiled at the princess.

"I would love to do spells like that!" Amara nodded.

"You will," Ayla told her. "Practice. Isnerai, and here in Malska, are the homes of the greatest magic users. You would learn very well, it's in your blood."

"You fought impressively," Birgir told her. "You may be even greater than Velda. That's amazing."

"That was not Velda," Hildorna said, and they looked at her. "That was too weak to be Velda. She doesn't fight that way."

Ayla smiled slightly. "So, you noticed..."

Birgir looked from Ayla to Hildorna. "How do you two know that?"

"If that were really Velda, I certainly wouldn't have been able to harm her," Ayla said. "She would have struck me dead instantly."

"I've fought her before," Hildorna said. "I know."

"Maybe she was just having a bad day?" Birgir said.

"Velda does not have bad days," said Ayla. "She is the dark queen. That was an impostor."

"If you say so," he stared. "But... I really think you could stand a chance against the real Velda. You are amazing, Ayla."

Ayla chuckled, "oh, I am flattered."

"If that is an impostor," Samira said, "why here?"

"I have no idea," Ayla frowned. "Unless Velda has an admirer here..."

Seeing a figure approaching, they looked to the old woman. Tethya shook her head slowly as she looked around. "It has been a great many years since we have suffered an attack."

Birgir bowed. "I am deeply sorry," he frowned.

All of the villagers looked around sadly, still shaken. One man looked to Ayla, "we thank you for saving our homes and shops before they burned to the ground."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Hildorna asked.

"We will be fine, my dear," Tethya said. "You may continue your journey." She smiled, and Hildorna nodded. 

Birgir opened his mouth to speak, but the loud tremble almost knocked him down. "What was that?" he asked, "what is going on now?!"

Everyone looked around as scorpions, many of them, suddenly emerged from under the sand ahead. "Th-They are huge," Birgir's eyes widened.

"Those are created from magic," said Ayla. "Our friend over there has returned." The one in the red cloak was standing in the distance.

"I'm done with this," Hildorna eyed the figure.

"Well, then... let's finally get rid of them," Ayla said.

"Allow me to join in as well," Samira smiled, sword ready. "Amara, stay back here."

They ran forward toward the scorpions. Hildorna slashed and stabbed any that were near her, as did Samira, and Ayla attacked others with magic, fire magic, and burned them, turning them to ash in the sand. Birgir and Amara stayed behind them, trying to block the villagers from harm. For the scorpions they killed, more than that came up from the sand. And then there was a strong wind, almost knocking them down. There were few horrified screams and gasps of fear and awe. Hildorna looked up at the large shadow that appeared above and grinned. She must have been nearby, and sensed Hildorna.

Eydis flew downward, flames devouring the scorpions. Hildorna saw that Eydis had the cloaked person distracted, and she charged at them. They saw her, but could not act when struck by Ayla's magic. The attack left them paralyzed for a moment, but it was long enough for Hildorna to slash them with her sword. They fell to the ground, the hood knocked off, revealing their face. He was a blond man, and now had a bleeding cut running from his eye and down to his chin. His green eyes glared furiously at Hildorna.

She pointed the sword at his throat. " _Who are you_?" she demanded. He did not reply, and gasped when the tip of the blade pressed against his throat. "Fine," Hildorna told him. "I don't care. You're dead."

"No," he told her. "Not here, not now."

Before Hildorna could make another move, she was distracted. The person posing as Velda had returned, causing a sandstorm. Birgir, Amara and Tethya were knocked back to the ground, and Samira and Ayla ran toward them. Hildorna looked back to the man, but was surprised to see that he was gone and nowhere to be seen. Cursing, she ran after Ayla and Samira.

Ayla came to a stop, shouting a spell that put a stop to the sandstorm. When the storm cleared, Velda was nowhere to be seen. Ayla growled in frustration. Birgir slowly got to his feet, looking shaky. "You okay?" Hildorna put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, panting to catch his breath. Samira pulled Amara into an embrace, letting out a breath of relief when seeing she was unharmed.

The people were coming out of their houses, looking around warily. "Granny!" a little girl cried, running to Tethya, who was still laying on the ground. Others rushed to her as well, Hildorna kneeling next to her. Tethya was struggling to breathe, her hands shaking violently.

"Granny! Granny, please!" the little girl cried.

"It's okay..." Tethya said breathlessly. "It's okay, dear..." she placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"Just hold on!" Birgir said, kneeling at her side, "I can-"

"It is my time, I'm afraid..." Tethya said.

Birgir shook his head. "Please, let me-"

"There is nothing that... can be done..." she breathed shakily. She looked at Hildorna. "I am happy..." she placed her hand on one of Hildorna's. She managed to speak in her last moment, her dying breath. "That I was able to meet you... my granddaughter..."


	15. Chapter 15

Birgir, Ayla and Hildorna watched in silence as the people mourned Tethya. Birgir glanced at Hildorna with a frown. "I'm sorry, Hildorna," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"You know what."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said. "I feel nothing."

He stared. "Hildorna..."

She shrugged. "I didn't know her. We may be related, but we're not family." She was aware at how cold that sounded, but it was the truth. She felt nothing for Tethya. She had only met her a little while ago. And while it was surprising to learn that they were related, it did not make her feel anything for her. It was sad that she had died like this, and she would have liked to get to know her, but nothing could be done now.

He stared sadly at her. "That little girl called her-"

"I know," Hildorna said quickly.

"Perhaps you should speak to her and her parents..." he looked at them, the little girl, and the man and woman sobbing.

"No. I'd rather not."

He nodded. Amara and Samira stopped near them. "I suppose we're going our separate ways now," Samira said.

Ayla nodded. "Shame our second meeting did not turn out well," she cast a glance at the mourning people. "Thank you for your help," she told Samira.

"We should meet again sometime," Amara suggested. "You should come to Isnerai!"

"I'd love to," Hildorna gave her a smile.

"Me, too," Ayla nodded.

"Then perhaps we will meet again," said Samira. They said their farewells, and then she and Amara went to their carriage.

 

They went to their own carriage, got inside and rode away. The ride was silent. As the hours past, the sandy roads were replaced with dirt roads, and they trailed through a forest. Hildorna stared out the window, her head storming with many different thoughts. Thoughts of Malska, Tethya, Samira, the fake Velda, and the cloaked man. She was mostly confused, and a bit frustrated. And then she remembered that they were close to Firia now, the end of their journey. She had to clear her mind of distractions and stay focused. With that thought then came another distraction. The three of them winced as the carriage shook from a loud tremble. "W-What is that?!" Birgir whimpered.

"Th-That..." Ayla stammered, pointing. A gray skinned creature stomped toward them. It was rather large in size, as tall as the trees. Because they were close to Firia, a place abandoned by humans for hundreds of years, they would be running into the other things that took a home around these parts. Hildorna's head began to pound in anger. She was tired of all this already. "Hilda!" Ayla gasped when Hildorna unsheathed her sword and ran toward it. If she made a wrong move it would easily crush her, she knew that, so she had to do this carefully. Ayla ran after her, shouting words of magic.

The thing roared in pain when Hildorna stabbed the sword through one of its feet. In a rage, it punched her, and she gasped as she was knocked backwards and to the ground. "Hilda!" Ayla gasped. She quickly struck it with an attack of fire, and ran to Hildorna as it again roared in pain and anger and smacked the flames away. Hildorna sat up, coughing. "Are you okay?" Ayla asked worriedly. Hildorna wiped the blood from her lip. Ayla took her hand and helped her back to her feet.

Ayla struck it again with an attack as it neared them. "W-We are just making it very angry," Birgir said, his voice shaking as he kept close to the carriage, trying to make sure the terrified horses did not run away.

"It was angry to begin with!" Ayla said. "Anyway, I can stop it," she said. "Give me a moment." She looked up at the sky, an orange glow flashing in her eyes. Hildorna ran at the thing again when it was getting too close to Ayla. She pulled the sword out of its foot, causing it to roar in pain once more. Birgir looked up at the sky and winced. The sun was suddenly very bright, filtering through the trees.

The bright sun irritated it. It covered its face with its hands, backing away. Ayla kept her eyes on it, whispering ancient words. It then froze still as its body turned to stone. "Strike it now, Hilda!" Ayla said. Hildorna listened, and swung the sword. At the very same moment, Ayla muttered another spell. Her magic combined with Hildorna's strength destroyed it. They backed away, trying to shield themselves as it was shattered.

Birgir sighed heavily, looking around at the scattered pieces with a shudder. "Now let us hope we do not encounter another..."

Ayla breathed shakily. Hildorna placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Be careful," Hildorna told her. "All the magic you've been using is really gonna start taking its toll."

Ayla nodded. "I know."

 

The hours past as they rode in silence. Everyone was tired, and it was showing. Ayla's head was resting on Hildorna's shoulder, her tired eyes staring blankly ahead. Hildorna looked at the skies as they seemed to grow darker. A sudden wind blew, leaves swirling all around them, changing from green to brown. This seemed to startle Birgir. "W-What..."

"We are near the woods of Firia now," Ayla said. "They are supposedly enchanted, and there are many strange creatures dwelling in them. We must be cautious."

Birgir sighed shakily. "I suppose I can't hope we make it through safely..."

Ayla chuckled. "We definitely will not."

They were almost there, almost to where the princess and queen were. All they had to do was make it through Firia's woods alive. With that thought, a chill ran down Hildorna's spine. It was dead silent in the woods. The ground was dirt without grass, the trees tall and dark and bare. It looked quite dead. And then suddenly, everything seemed to go silent. Nothing could be heard, the wind, the hooves striking the ground. In that frozen, silent moment, Hildorna knew that something was happening. And she was proven right.

The frozen silence was broken when the carriage was struck. It fell to the side, and the horses immediately got up in a panic, trying to run away. Hildorna and Ayla got out of the carriage, and Hildorna pulled Birgir out. The horses then broke free and raced away. "Are you okay?" Hildorna asked him. He nodded, but he was obviously dizzy. And then his eyes widened. "What... is _that_?!"

Hildorna looked, and was instantly struck with horror. "Please tell me you know what _that_ is..."

Ayla shuddered. The thing coming toward them had deadly pale, wrinkly skin, some pieces of dead flesh hanging off. Its hands were twisted in strange positions, broken fingers dangling while it walked. Their hair was long and white and frizzy. They were dressed in black, a dress that reached to the ground. The most frightening thing was its eyes, big and wide and completely white.

"I have seen one once before," Ayla said. "They are powerful creatures of magic, deeply feared and without a name, and not easy to kill."

Hildorna sighed shakily. "Ready?"

"But of course," Ayla replied.

They both attacked, keeping close at each other's side, but the creature was ready, too. And it was capable of using strong magic. Hildorna was knocked back before she could reach it. She gasped as she hit the ground hard, having been struck by that invisible force, that tight pressure on her chest. It immediately brought back memories of Velda attacking Norn. And then she was breathless, unsure if it had been the attack that caused it, or the memories. She took in shaky breaths, getting back to her feet. She couldn't lose it now. She had to stay calm. She swallowed, pushing the images of Velda from her mind.

Ayla tried to attack it with magic, but it blocked each of her attacks with ease, shielding them with an invisible shield of its own force. It then used magic on Ayla, and she fell to the ground with a gasp. Hildorna felt that she and Ayla did not have a good chance against this thing. It used magic against Hildorna again, knocking her down once more. It then went to her, its long arm outstretched, its dangling fingers suddenly pointing at her. Suddenly she was unable to breath, and there was a crushing pressure on her chest. She felt warm blood trickle from her nose. Birgir let out a horrified gasp at the sight, as did Ayla.

"No! Hildorna!" Birgir ran toward the creature. Ayla ran as well. Then they both stopped when the creature screamed out, loud and screeching, as a sword pierced through its back.

Hildorna took in a gasping breath, able to breathe again. She looked in surprise at King Cadeyrn, and then quickly got back to her feet, wiping the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "Are you okay?" Ayla asked breathlessly, hands on her shoulders. Hildorna nodded. Ayla let out a breath of relief and pulled her into a quick hug, and then turned her attention to the king of Beren. At first there was a glaring anger in Ayla's eyes, but the pleading look in Cadeyrn's told her that now was not the time. She turned her glare toward the creature instead, who was still alive. Hildorna and Cadeyrn prepared to attack with their swords, and Ayla prepared another magic attack as they all attacked at once.


	16. Chapter 16

Hildorna winced at the sound of every scream. Birgir had his hands pressed tightly against his ears, but Hildorna knew the screams still tore through everything. She and Cadeyrn had stabbed the creature countless times, leaving black bloody holes in its stomach and neck, and Ayla had even set it on fire, and yet it still lived. Its flesh would not burn and swords piercing its flesh did not kill it. It would not die.

"Maybe its head?" Hildorna shouted at Cadeyrn to be heard over the screams. "Maybe we should pierce its head."

"We shall try," Cadeyrn shouted breathlessly. "Like all else, destroying its brain should kill it."

Hildorna desperately hoped. This creature was very unlike all else. Hildorna looked at Ayla. She was panting to catch her breath, staring at the creature and looking to be having thoughts of her own. Only a little while ago Hildorna had feared for her, felt sure that she could not take using magic like that anymore. Her body needed a rest. But right now at this very moment, she looked like she could do anything. Ayla took in a deep breath, clenching her hands into tight fists, her fingernails breaking through the skin on her palms and blood forming beads of blood.

Hildorna, Birgir and Cadeyrn watched her. Hildorna was a little startled at the look in her eyes. They were dark, nearly black, glaring at the creature that was bleeding and shaking and yet still shrieking, still trying to kill them. Ayla whispered inaudible words, and Cadeyrn and Hildorna quickly moved away from the creature as vines rose up from the ground around it. The vines were covered in long, sharp thorns, and they wrapped around the creature, beginning at its ankles, then up to its legs, waist, chest, and finally, its neck. Ayla clenched her hands even tighter as the vines tightened around its throat. The shrieking was loud for a moment longer, but then turned to gurgling as it began to choke. Ayla's hands were clenched so tight that blood dripped from under her fingernails and to the dirt at her heels. The vines became even tighter, and everyone jumped in surprise when they were so tight the thorns cut through the creature's neck, and its head fell to the ground, its body falling after, twitching for a moment longer before it was still.

Ayla took in a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes as blood ran down her nose and to her lips. She fell forward as she could no longer stand on her shaking legs. Hildorna rushed to her, and caught her in her arms. Ayla opened her eyes slowly, and smiled, "thank you, Hilda..." she whispered breathlessly, clinging to her.

Hildorna sighed. "Just don't faint now, okay?" she looked at her worriedly.

"I will try..." her eyes closed slowly. "But it feels so nice to be here in your arms... I would like to stay... and I do feel so _weak_ , after all..." she gave a giggle and a soft sigh. Her eyes shot back open at the voice.

"Aylara-" Cadeyrn was unable to finish, as Ayla glared furiously at him, "what are you doing here?!" she pointed at him, and almost fell at the quick, sudden movement. Hildorna caught her by her shoulders before she did.

"I told you I would be passing through here and that we may meet again."

She looked about to yell at him, but Birgir spoke first. "We should be grateful that he is here," he said. "Or we might have been in serious trouble."

Ayla muttered under her breath. She looked too tired to argue. She simply fell back into Hildorna's arms. "Why are you here?" Hildorna asked Cadeyrn. "Are you going to Firia?"

"I ask you the same thing," he said. "You said you were going to Malska."

"We did," Ayla opened her eyes again to glare at him. "The rest of our travels are none of your business." She pulled herself out of Hildorna's arms and started walking, "Hilda, Birgir, let's go."

Hildorna put an arm around Birgir, who was still shaking. He sighed, and they followed Ayla. "You are going after Queen Sarah and Princess Orla," Cadeyrn said, and they stopped.

"What we do does not concern you," Ayla said before she began walking again, tripping over herself in her obvious dizziness, but managed to stay on her feet until she stopped again, shaking with anger at that extra set of footsteps. "Go away!" she yelled at Cadeyrn, spinning around to face him again.

"I am going the same way," he told her.

"Why?" Birgir asked.

"What I do does not concern you," Cadeyrn repeated Ayla's words.

Ayla laughed dryly, and continued forward. Hildorna and Birgir followed close to her, and Cadeyrn behind them.

 

The walk was quiet and awkward, only the sound of their footsteps and Ayla's occasional muttering as she cursed Cadeyrn and continued to trip, the dizziness from her weakened state still there. Hildorna would have had more worry about Cadeyrn following them if she was not so worried about what might be watching them in the woods. She would see long shadows in the corner of her eye, but when she turned her head to look, nothing was there.

"Will you try to stop us, Cadeyrn?" Ayla asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Aylara?"

"Queen Sarah has something to do with all of this, doesn't she?" she asked. "And you are helping her, aren't you?"

"That is what you think?" he asked, and she glanced at him. "You will see for yourself soon enough," he said. "And no, I will not try and stop you. I will do you no harm."

A deep relief came over Hildorna when they made it out of the woods. Everyone had come to a stop, looking around at the mostly broken pavement of the roads and dark, crumbled buildings. Princess Orla was here somewhere. "The once lively kingdom of Firia," Cadeyrn said. "There are no more alive that have seen it when it was thriving."

They walked slowly. There was not a building that had not been destroyed. Many of them still stood, but half crumbled, missing walls or roofs. The rubble lay among the streets, and they had to step over it all as there was not much of a clear path. Old shop stands and stalls lay in pieces. Not only had everything been destroyed by the war, but also because it had been untouched for hundreds of years. No one had dared try to rebuild this place as the creatures, the monsters that roamed in its woods were too deeply feared. Hildorna looked around warily, expecting an attack from either the monsters of the woods or Beren's soldiers. She did not believe Cadeyrn when he said he would not harm them. She and Ayla had heard his soldiers talking in the woods. 

And her suspicion proved correct. Several men dressed in dark brown and red, Beren's colors, came out of hiding and from all directions. They had been expected. Ayla and Hildorna fought back, and Cadeyrn watched them fight. Hildorna immediately killed any that came near her, cutting throats and stabbing them, as did Ayla with her magic, shouting a word that commanded the snapping of their necks. The two of them had killed all of the knights in just a short time. Ayla looked at Cadeyrn, glaring. "Thank you so much for the help against _your_ men."

"Did the two of you need it?" he asked.

"No, but it makes you look suspicious," said Birgir. "Because they were _yours_."

"Yes, I gave protection to the queen and princess because it was asked."

"You don't care that your own soldiers are dead?" Hildorna asked.

"Those that I sent to protect Sarah and Orla were not among my highest ranks, as you must have noticed."

Ayla glared hatefully at him. "The castle," Birgir pointed at the tall, almost completely destroyed building. The top of it had been crumbled, but the bottom half was still standing. Hildorna had heard dragons had been used in the war, but no one knew the whole truth, as there was no one alive to still tell it. But seeing this, she knew that it was true. Only a dragon could do this damage.

"Let's go," Hildorna said.

"And don't you _dare_ follow us," Ayla glared at Cadeyrn.

"No, let him," Hildorna told her. "Then he can't go and tell anyone we're coming, and we can keep an eye on him. He can't do anything to us, he knows we can kill him without problem if he even tries."

Ayla grinned, "oh, yes, that is true." They started toward the castle, and Cadeyrn followed quietly behind them.

They did not enter the castle when they reached it but walked around it. They stopped near the back, and Hildorna looked around. "There," she said quietly. "Let's enter from back here." There was a large hole that led to the inside.

"We do not know where this leads," Birgir whispered.

"I'm guessing they're waiting for us near the entrance. We have to be careful," Hildorna entered first, and they followed.

There was complete darkness. Ayla whispered a fire spell, and every torch that was on the wall was lit. They were in a stone hallway. They walked slowly, stepping over rubble. "This might lead to a dead end," Birgir whispered. "It's all probably caved in."

"We'll see," Hildorna said.

They walked for a short while, and then came to a door. It was broken, hanging to the side. "I feel something inside," Ayla said. "It is something... magical."

"I feel it, too," Hildorna said.

Birgir looked at her curiously, "how do you feel something magic?" he asked, but she did not reply. She pushed the door slowly, and everyone jumped when it fell to the floor with a loud thud, now broken off completely. Hildorna stepped over it to enter the room.

"H-Hildorna!" Birgir whispered. "Don't be careless!" But she did not listen, she continued walking.

Ayla again lit the torches, and she, Birgir, and Cadeyrn stopped in surprise when they saw the source of the magic Ayla and Hildorna felt. Hildorna continued, and stopped in front of the dragon that laid in the center of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The stone room they had entered was the prison. It was a large room with about twenty cells lined up on each side. Many of the doors were broken off, the inside of the cells tiny and filthy, only wooden benches sticking out of the walls, all broken. Because half of the top of the castle had been destroyed, there was a large hole high up in the ceiling on one side. The orange sky could be seen above, the sun setting. Chains lay all around the room, tight under the stone, tight around their prisoner. The creature took up almost all of the space of the large room, but it was a smaller size which told that it was very young.

The white dragon's eyes opened slowly, a beautiful gold. It pulled back and growled when it saw everyone. Its growl caused the room to tremble. Birgir gasped and he, Ayla and Cadeyrn backed away. " _H-Hildorna_!" Birgir whispered worriedly, but she did not move. 

The dragon was chained, trapped. It could barely move with the chains wrapped around its neck and its body. It growled furiously, the chains rattling as it struggled to move. Hildorna spoke to it soothingly in the magical language it understood. The words seemed to calm it, and it stopped growling. But its eyes still shown fright and wariness. Hildorna slowly reached her hand out. The dragon was wary, but moved its head closer to her. She stroked its face, "it's okay..." She looked up. The ceiling was high, the opening above rather large. The dragon would be able to fit through it to the outside, to freedom. She looked back, "Ayla," she called. Ayla slowly walked toward Hildorna and the dragon, looking wary and terrified of the creature. "Can you break the chains?"

Ayla looked at the dragon and frowned. The chains dug into it and there was dry blood under them, digging deep whenever the dragon tried to move. Ayla nodded slowly, and whispered a chant. The chains around the creature rattled and fell to the floor. When free, the dragon spread out its wings, stained with dry blood. It flew upward. They watched as it flew up to the opening in the ceiling, and to the skies.

"Why was it down here like that?" Birgir asked.

"Because someone is trying to work strong magic," Hildorna said. She had heard of dragons being used in spells. Very strong and difficult spells. The magic that flowed through dragons was ancient and powerful, but very difficult to work with, of course. "The queen. I'm going to kill her for this."

"W-Wait!" Birgir called, but Hildorna continued to another hallway that led out of the cells. They followed after her, but stopped when Ayla gasped suddenly. She stumbled backward, clutching her chest. "Ayla!" Birgir called worriedly.

"There!" Hildorna shouted. It was the man in the red cloak and the woman dressed as Velda. They had followed them inside from the back way where they had entered. The woman's hood was down now, and she was the blonde woman that they had seen before with this man, the one who had been dripping wet when they first encountered her before being attacked by the women from the lake.

Hildorna found herself stunned when the man held out one of his hands in her direction. But before he could speak the spell, both he and the woman were knocked back to the ground, struck by a spell shouted by Ayla. "Well, now..." Ayla said as the two quickly got back to their feet. "What is it that the two of you have against us? Who are you, and why have you been following us?"

The man spoke, "we were told you would be coming to rescue the queen. We agreed to help and come after you. We have been waiting to kill you for so long."

"Ah, so you are working for the queen, then?" Ayla asked. "Why have you been waiting to kill me?"

"You cursed them," the woman glared. "Our family..."

"Have I?" Ayla's tone was careless. "I have cursed so many, I cannot remember."

"The women from the lake?" Hildorna asked.

"Oh, yes, _them_ ," said Ayla, as if she had just remembered. "You were the only ones to get away."

"You cursed them?" Birgir frowned at her. "Why?"

"They were a large family who decided to get in my way a long time ago," Ayla began. "They tried to stop me on my journey, and the curse I placed upon them made them unable to breathe on land for too long. I could have simply killed them, but I found the curse more fun, watching them all gasping for air on their way to the lake."

"Fun?" Birgir stared at her.

Ayla frowned. "Yes. I was very cruel. Living under the water for all these years must have done something to their skin."

"And now you've killed them!" the woman screamed. "We will kill _you_ for that!"

Hildorna clutched the hilt of her sword as she watched the fight. She wanted to help Ayla, but was not sure how. They would simply attack her with magic if she got too close. Ayla was looking tired. The man in the red cloak was at one end of the room, and the woman at the other. Ayla had to keep an eye on both, and they would not keep still. But they were getting tired, too. Ayla had managed to strike both of them plenty of times, but Hildorna knew that the use of magic was hurting Ayla too much now. The woman struck her with a spell, and she stumbled backward, struggling to remain on her feet, glaring furiously.

"H-Hey," Birgir said, and Hildorna looked at him. "Cadeyrn's gone."

Hildorna looked around. Cadeyrn was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a bitch," Hildorna muttered. She looked back at the fight. He had probably gone to warn Sarah they were here.

"What is the matter?" the woman grinned at Ayla with a mocking tone. "I thought you could defeat anyone, powerful sorceress?"

"Ayla, we have to finish this," Hildorna called.

Ayla nodded. The woman and the cloaked man were about to attack together, both of them shouting the same words, the same spell, but the man in the red cloak was struck by a black light. The woman gasped as he fell to the ground. "Brother!" she called, running to him. She knelt next to him, and her eyes widened in horror to see that he was dead.

A woman wearing a black dress and hooded cloak, her face covered by her hood, appeared at Ayla's side. Hildorna was surprised. That was the strange woman she had met in the woods of Beren. A _faerie_ , Durward had said. The blonde woman was in a rage, and attempted to attack as she screamed at the faerie, but the faerie struck her with the same attack, killing her instantly. There was a short silence as Hildorna, Birgir, and Ayla stared at the bodies in shock. "Who are you?" Ayla asked quietly, taking a step away from the woman. Hildorna stopped at Ayla's side.

"I am Viola," she replied softly.

Ayla stared, and then her eyes widened. "You are the ghost," she said. "It's _you_... you are the one I used to see. You wandered by the woods of Beren all those years ago."

"Yes," Viola confirmed. "That was once the home of the faeries, until your father destroyed it."

"What?"

"He destroyed the other faeries. Only I and few others survived. Much like you did to them and their family," she looked to the now dead man and woman. "You are much like him, no matter how much you hate the fact."

Ayla glared. "So, then? Will you kill me now?"

"No."

"Why did you save me?"

"Though you are like him, you and I also have many things very much in common. Especially one thing."

"What may that be?" Ayla asked.

"The hatred we share for him. We share the same _wish_... to kill him."

"He's gone somewhere," Hildorna said. Ayla looked at her. "We have to hurry," Hildorna said.

Ayla turned her head back to Viola, and then at Hildorna. "Hilda, go and find him and the queen. I will follow in a moment."

Hildorna did not like this idea. "Are you sure?" she cast a wary glance at Viola, who kept her glowing violet eyes on Ayla.

Ayla nodded. "Please. I want to speak with her. I won't be long."

Hildorna nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."

Ayla smiled at her. "I know. I will."

Hildorna turned and started away, Birgir following her. "W-We're leaving her?" Birgir asked.

"She'll be fine," Hildorna said. "I know she will." She was hesitant, but continued down the hall. She just hoped that Ayla was feeling strong enough to fight the faerie if she had to, because her use of magic on this journey had weakened her so much. She would have to remain confident and trust her. Right now, they needed to hurry to the queen, and hope that she had not yet begun whatever she was planning.

Birgir folded his arms together. "I hope this does not lead to a dead end..."

Hildorna was walking fast, anger rushing through her. She was unable to get the image of the chained dragon out of her mind. They ascended a staircase, a difficult task as many of the stairs were crumbled away. Hildorna kept a tight grip on Birgir's hand, helping him across safely. They managed, and continued on. She walked slower when there was a door ahead. It felt like someone was in there. She kept her eyes on it, wary. Birgir stayed close behind her. She slowly pushed it open and it gave a loud creak. The torches in the room were brightly lit, telling that someone was in there. And then Hildorna saw her, standing in the center of the room. Cadeyrn stood by the large double doors of the entrance. She entered, Birgir following.

It was a large room, once the dining room, perhaps, as a long table was overturned against a wall. Glass and pieces of wood were scattered among the floor from objects broken. Hildorna watched Cadeyrn, but he remained still, only watching her. Hildorna stopped behind the queen, and Sarah gasped when the sharp blade poked her back. She turned around slowly, and was facing Hildorna. "It's over," Hildorna said. But Hildorna knew right away that something was wrong. Sarah was whimpering, trembling, covered in cuts and bruises. "What?" she whispered.

"Oh, please, great warrior!" came an amused, high pitched voice. "Do not kill the poor, defenseless queen until I am finished with her!"

Hildorna's eyes widened. The princess looked much like her mother, light blonde hair that hung a little above her shoulders, and dressed in a long, flowing white dress. The difference was the princess was not covered in cuts and bruises and had a grin on her lips.

"It was _you_ ," Hildorna said. She looked to the queen in front of her when she clutched Hildorna's arm.

"S-S-She has lost it," the queen cried. "Please, help me..."

Hildorna moved Sarah aside and pointed her sword at Orla. "Sorry, princess. But I will have to bring you home where you will answer to your father."

"I don't think so."

Hildorna turned around and a shock came over her. Pointing a dagger at her, Birgir smiled. "Sorry, Hildorna. But this is the end."


	18. Chapter 18

Hildorna stared in disbelief. Was she dreaming, or was Birgir truly pointing a dagger at her with a cruel smile on his face? Princess Orla laughed. "Oh, Birgir! I knew I could always trust in you!"

"Of course, princess," he smirked.

A sudden anger washed over Hildorna among the confusion. "What is this?" she asked quietly, eyes on Birgir. When he said nothing, she looked at Orla.

"It is my father," the princess began. "He had plans, you see. He was going to use me. I was to be forced to marry a member of one of Dargard's royal families, as his wife had passed away. I discovered that his wife was murdered. By _him_. My father did not listen. He told me that I could not refuse, that I had no proof, that such a thing could not be true. And so..." she paused, an empty look in her eyes.

"Orla, _please_ ," Sarah cried. "I could speak to your father. He would listen to me."

Orla glared furiously. "It is _I_ that he should listen to. And he refused. The deal he made with that _murderer_ was more important to him than I am."

"I understand how terrible of a situation that must have been, and your father is in the wrong," Hildorna said. "But what is this? What are you planning?"

"To kill him and his army, of course," she chuckled. "I have learned much about magic, and discovered quite an interesting spell. I am now able to use simple magic, but I need more. I need power."

"You were going to use that dragon, weren't you?" Hildorna asked.

"It was necessary for the spell."

"Well, it's gone now."

Orla stared for a moment, her smile gone. "It does not matter," she said. "I have already drained most of its power... now I need only one more thing."

"And what might that be?" Hildorna asked.

"I will absorb magic from a powerful mind. Not only from the dragon, but from a person." She grinned, "I knew my father would send someone like you if he was unable to send an army, and I knew you wouldn't be the only one."

"You're gonna use Ayla?" Hildorna raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, princess Aylara, the supposed second greatest sorceress. I will drain everything from her. I would much prefer to use Velda instead, but you have caused her to go into hiding," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Birgir knows where Velda is," Hildorna glanced at him. "Why hasn't he told you?"

Orla clapped her hands together excitedly, "oh, is this true, Birgir?!"

He nodded. "I have heard word from several witnesses of her whereabouts."

"Wonderful!"

"So, you're going to take in all of this magic," Hildorna said. "And then what?"

"Then I will destroy my father and his followers, and Dargard will be mine." She walked toward Hildorna slowly, "poor mother dear discovered my plans, so that is why she had to come along with me. It does not matter, as she must die, anyway, for Dargard to rightfully become mine."

Hildorna moved in front of queen Sarah. She looked at Cadeyrn, "and you're fine with this?" she asked. "You don't care if Ayla is sacrificed?"

"I did not know of the princess's intentions," Cadeyrn said. "I only knew that she meant to destroy king Thomas. I did not know her plans for Aylara."

Orla frowned, "I do hope she is still alive, anyway. Those two held quite a grudge against her for some reason."

"She's fine," Hildorna said. "She beat them."

Orla sighed and clicked her tongue. "I was hoping that those two would injure her, and badly. I just need her weak."

"You won't get that," Hildorna said, though there was a stab of fear. Ayla was already quite weak from all the energy she used. And she was with that strange faerie right now.

Orla chuckled, "oh, you are quite confident in her."

Hildorna swung the sword suddenly when the princess was near enough, cutting Orla's arm. The princess gasped in shock and backed away. Her sleeve had been torn, and dark blood now flowed from a deep cut. Birgir only took one step forward and Hildorna spun around, pointing the sword at him.

There was a long silence, everyone perfectly still, waiting for the other to act, to do something. And then there were footsteps, and Ayla entered the room. "Ah, found you all! I hope I have not missed anything." She stopped and looked around at everyone. The princess cut and bleeding, the queen shaken and whimpering, and Hildorna pointing her sword at Birgir. "Well, never mind _that_ , then," Ayla huffed, putting her hands on her hips and staring in confusion. "Hilda, _explain_."

"The princess here is planning on acting out a spell, draining magic from a dragon, and from you, to gain oh so great magical powers so she can kill her father and take over Dargard."

Ayla stared. There was another moment of silence, and then it was broken by her laughter. Ayla laughed so hard that soon she was almost unable to breathe. She tried to calm herself, wiping her tears away. "My thoughts exactly," said Hildorna.

"Oh, princess Orla," Ayla sighed, chuckling. "I wish you good luck with _that_. Truly." She looked at Birgir, "and this?"

"I'm wondering that, too," Hildorna looked at him. "Have you lied this entire time? Was this just to lead us here?"

"No," he answered quietly. "I knew about none of this... but I will not betray the princess."

Hildorna stared at him, confused. "Is that really how you think, Birgir? You don't care if she kills your king, queen, and everyone else?"

"Yes," he replied. They stared at each other, and Hildorna wondered about the strange look in his eyes.

"I never would have thought you so cold, Birgir."

"You're one to talk," he scoffed.

"You don't know how right you are," she said quietly. "But you're not me, Birgir."

"You don't know me."

"You have a good heart. I saw that on our journey together."

"Some people are good at pretending."

Hildorna stared sadly at him. "Yeah, I know that."

"W-Watch out!" Sarah gasped.

Hildorna turned around to see Orla preparing a magic attack, but she was struck down quickly by Ayla. Orla fell to the floor with a gasp. "...Oh," she laughed. "I cannot wait until that is _mine_."

Ayla chuckled, "you may attempt to make it yours any time now."

Hildorna spun around when she sensed movement behind her. She pointed her sword at Birgir again before he could make a move. "Please, Birgir," she said. "Do not make me hurt you... or kill you."

" _Kill_ me?" he scoffed. "As if you would. You could _never_ kill me."

She pushed the sword closer to him, and the tip pressed against his throat. "Why do you think I couldn't?"

"You are not that cruel, Hildorna. _That_ I know."

"No, Birgir," she said softly. "You couldn't be more wrong."

Ayla stared at her curiously, as did Birgir. "You want your information, don't you?" he asked. "I am the only one who can tell you where Velda is."

Hildorna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I _know_ where Velda is."

Birgir, along with everyone else, looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Hildorna grinned. "I've _always_ known where Velda is."

"W-What are you talking about?" Birgir's voice shook. "How? How do you know?"

"She's here with us right now. She's been by our side all this time," Hildorna said, "she and Ayla are one and the same."


	19. Chapter 19

A long silence dragged on. Tip of the blade still pressed against his throat, Birgir looked to be stunned in shock, not even reacting to the pain as he leaned a little too close to the sword and a droplet of blood ran down his neck. King Cadeyrn's face had drained of color, and he stared in disbelief at Hildorna until his eyes shifted to Ayla. The silence was broken by Ayla's chuckle. "Oh, Hilda... you noticed." She smiled, folding her hands behind her back.

"Of course I did."

Birgir looked from Hildorna to Ayla. " _You knew_?" he whispered.

" _No_!" Cadeyrn caused everyone to jump in surprise with his shout. "How is that possible?!"

"Hmm, well..." Ayla looked thoughtful. "There is not much point in telling, as Orla has done that already. The difference being I succeeded with my magic, and I became the Dark Queen and ruled a kingdom."

"W-What?" he shook his head slowly. " _How_ , Aylara?"

"After I ran away, I mastered my magic," Ayla said. "My hatred for you, Cadeyrn, helped me master it. With my hatred for you, Cadeyrn... I became Velda."

Cadeyrn fell to his knees. "All those attacks, it was truly _you_ underneath the hood of that cloak?"

"Yes," Ayla answered. "I am just sorry I never managed to kill you in those attacks."

Orla chuckled as she got back to her feet. "Well, then, the greatest sorceress is here, after all!" she grinned. "We have so much in common!"

"Yes. With hatred for my father, I became something evil and I destroyed people and places," Ayla's voice was laced with regret. "Believe me, Orla, it is not worth it."

"H-How..." Birgir looked from Hildorna to Ayla. "How did you know and not kill her? You want her dead, don't you? More than anything?"

"Not at the moment, no," Hildorna eyed Orla. "I've got a few other problems."

Birgir's eyes stopped on Ayla. "I-It doesn't make any sense..."

"I was filled with only rage back then," Ayla began. "It changed me completely, and I lost who I was. I wanted only to destroy everything to do with Cadeyrn. I did not care who or what was in my way. One night two years ago I was in Dargard, passing by the village of Norn. I am not even sure if I was thinking. I became a creature with no mind, only knowing to destroy and kill. I remember when she attacked me, I faintly remembered who Hildorna was..." Ayla looked down, and Hildorna saw tears shining in her eyes. "After she cut my throat with her sword, I think I... came back. I saw her then, really saw her. _My best friend_ ," Ayla looked at her, a tear running down her cheek. "And everything came flooding back... I ran away, believing that I was going to die. But the magic I used on the wound worked, and I healed. I lived. I spent two years in hiding on the border of Dethia, and I thought about everything I had done, and I thought of the past, of Hildorna..." she sighed shakily. "I am not that person anymore. I am not Velda anymore." She looked at Orla. "So, believe me, what you are planning to do, it is not worth it. Find another way."

Orla frowned. "I am quite disappointed that the great Dark Queen Velda is so weak," she said. Hildorna gasped when her sword pulled from her grip, and through the air sped toward Orla, and she took it by the hilt. Orla grinned, "you are useless here, warrior." She ran her fingertips down the blade.

Ayla stopped in front of her. "Do you truly believe you can do this, Orla?" she asked. "I am giving you one last chance."

There was a short silence. Ayla stumbled backward and gasped as Orla very quickly slashed the sword at her throat. Ayla was cut only slightly, as the blade had caught the lace choker around her neck. The choker was cut and fluttered to the floor at her feet, revealing the scar going across the side of Ayla's throat and neck. " _Fine_ ," Ayla said quietly, a chilling smile spreading across her lips.

Hildorna moved in front of Sarah and backed away as the two began to fight. Magic attacks were cast all around. "They are going to bring the rest of this place down," Birgir said. There was a crumbling sound as a bit of rubble came down from the parts of the ceiling that remained. Hildorna looked to the double doors. She had to get Sarah out of here. She noticed Orla's back was facing her, but she did not want to risk attacking her without a weapon, because Orla would just fight back with magic.

"You look tired, oh Dark Queen!" Orla laughed.

Hildorna's heart was pounding with nervousness. What choice did she have? And then her heart skipped a beat and her body tensed when Orla screamed out. Hildorna's eyes widened in shock to see Orla had been stabbed in the back by Birgir's dagger. Orla fell to her knees, gasping, looking at Birgir in shock, and then she fell to the floor, unconscious. Everyone looked at Birgir in shock, and his expression was the same as theirs. "S-She isn't d-dead," he whispered quickly. "Just..." he breathed shakily.

"Why did you do that?" Hildorna whispered.

"You thought I meant all that, Hildorna?" he looked genuinely surprised, and even hurt. "I didn't mean anything I said. I just wanted her to believe that, or she probably would have killed me right away," he stared down at Orla sadly. He looked at Hildorna, and forced a smile, though it was tired and sad. "We're in this together, remember?" He looked at Orla again, and tears filled his eyes. "No matter what..."

He gasped when Hildorna's arms wrapped around him, and she held him close. "You're much stronger than I've given you credit for, Birgir," she told him.

Ayla stopped next to them, and the three of them smiled at each other. Hildorna then hit Birgir on the back of the head. "H-Hey!" he stumbled forward, almost falling. "W-What was that for?"

"For not using that dagger all those times you were captured," Hildorna said.

"Oh..." he rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry, I forgot I had it at those times."

Hildorna took the hand of the terrified, shaken Queen. "Come on, we still have to get you home. Be prepared, we're taking a dragon."

Sarah looked about to faint. "Will you still be using that dragon against Velda?" Birgir asked, smiling.

"Probably," Hildorna shrugged.

"Oh, that is _cruel_ , Hilda," Ayla crossed her arms across her chest.

"I still can't believe it," Birgir stared at Ayla. "But I guess sometimes it did show."

"What gave it away?" Hildorna asked with a tone of sarcasm, "the mood swings?"

Ayla frowned, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm working on those," she said, and Hildorna scoffed.

Cadeyrn stopped near them, his expression grim. "Aylara," he began quietly. "I did not know her true intentions. I-"

" _Don't_ ," Ayla glared.

"But knowing what you were..." he started, but did not finish.

"What?" Ayla demanded. "You wouldn't have cared if she managed to kill me?"

Hildorna and Birgir jumped in surprise at the figure that appeared behind Cadeyrn. The cloaked faerie, Viola. "Well, Cadeyrn, I suppose this is farewell, anyway," Ayla's lips curved upward slightly.

Cadeyrn turned around, and gasped at the cloaked woman. He stumbled backward. " _Y-You_!" he pointed at her.

"You remember me," said Viola. "Good."

Ayla folded her hands behind her back and slightly tilted her head to the side. "I remember," she said. "I remember your anger, Cadeyrn. The faeries were stealing from you, were they not?"

But Cadeyrn did not reply, looking stunned in shock. "Yes," said Viola. "Harmless tricks." Viola was silent for a moment. And then she slowly lifted her hands to pull back the hood of her cloak. "Not deserving of this."

Viola had long black hair and violet eyes, and her skin was pale. Very pale, and covered in faint scars. Most of them were difficult to see, except for the ones on the right side of her face. One long scar ran from underneath her right eye and ended at the top of her lip. Another was a badly scarred bottom lip. And the other ran from her bottom lip to her chin.

"You did this to her, Cadeyrn," Ayla said.

"He destroyed me. He cut my wings, taking everything I was. He had no reason for doing this, only because he did not understand us. Creatures like us. He did this out of ignorance, and then later for his own amusement. I managed to escape, but many others did not."

"Look at her, Cadeyrn, and remember what you did," Ayla said. "Know that while you die, this is the revenge of the faeries you cruelly killed. Do it, Viola," Ayla told her. Sarah screamed and the four of them backed away from the sudden flames that enveloped him. Cadeyrn's screams rang throughout the room as he burned.

 

When the flames disappeared, Cadeyrn was no more. Ayla stared at the spot he had been standing. Nothing but ash remained. Hildorna turned to her, "did you make that wish?"

Ayla shook her head. "No. I could never wish his death. I always wanted to do it by myself, and I was going to, but..." she looked at Viola, "she was hurt by him even worse than I was."

Hildorna sighed shakily and looked at Sarah, who was trembling violently, tears running down her cheeks. "Come on," Hildorna said, "we have to get out of here." She started toward the doors, but then stopped, remembering her sword. She turned back and froze still. "Birgir, move!" she yelled as the princess rose, sword in hand. Before anyone could make a move, Orla stabbed Birgir from behind, the sword going through him.


	20. Chapter 20

" _No_!" Hildorna gasped. Birgir was wide-eyed in shock, and then gasped when Orla pulled the sword out of him. Hildorna watched him fall, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Ayla acted quick, hitting Orla with an attack of magic that knocked her out instantly, and she fell to the floor, unconscious once again. Hildorna ran to Birgir, catching him in her arms as he fell forward. "Birgir!" she gasped, panicked. "T-Tell me what to do! I-"

He coughed and gasped. Hildorna lowered him, sitting on her knees, his head upon her lap. Ayla knelt next to her and attempted healing magic on the wound. But there was already a puddle of blood, and his eyes were closing slowly. "Birgir!" Ayla cried.

"There's... nothing..." he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Hildorna looked to the faerie that was still in the room. "Do your wishes really work?!" she asked desperately.

"Yes," Viola replied calmly. "I grant your wish, and ask for something in return."

"What? What is it?" Hildorna asked. "I'll give you anything!"

" _You_ ," Viola answered.

Hildorna's eyes widened. "F-Fine! Fine, do it! I wish-"

" _N-No_!" Birgir struggled to speak, coughing as he did so.

Hildorna looked at him, her eyes pleading, "please, let me-"

"No..." he told her again. "D-D-Don't do this, H-Hildorna... no one... owns you..." He forced a smile, the corners of his eyes flooding with tears. "N-No one owns you, Hildorna... never change that..." his voice shook and his bottom lip trembled. He shook and gasped, and Hildorna squeezed his hand, her tears falling onto his cheeks. "S-So let me go now," he said slowly. "I won't forget you... I promise."

Hildorna stared at his pale face. His tear filled eyes were still looking at her, faded and gone. He was no longer breathing. Ayla began to sob. Hildorna squeezed his hand. "I won't forget you, either," she whispered, and rested her forehead against his.

 

One day had passed. Hildorna watched from afar, standing atop of a grassy hill as the little boat was sailed away. It was the farewell to Birgir, and only King Thomas and Queen Sarah were down there. Birgir had no other family or friends. Princess Orla was now locked away in a cell. King Thomas looked horrified when learning what had happened. Hildorna told him in a raised voice that left him looking shaken that this was his fault, that he should have listened to his daughter when she needed him, that he was heartless not to, and to force her into a marriage with somebody violent. If he had listened, if he had respected her, all of this could have been avoided. The King took the blame. He and Sarah are now hoping that their daughter is not completely lost.

"What will you do now?" Ayla asked quietly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm going home," Hildorna replied. Home, back to Norn, which was only a little way away from here. She turned her head to Ayla. "I've been saying it the whole time," she began quietly, "how I'd make Velda suffer... how I'd kill her."

"I know," Ayla said quietly.

"I wanted to mean it. But I don't think I ever did."

"What?" Ayla asked softly.

"I've seen enough blood," Hildorna said, her chest aching. "And I'd never have yours on my hands. Never." 

Ayla looked at her in surprise. Her eyes wandered down to the ground. "How did you know?" her whispered voice broke, and she sniffled. "When did you know?"

Tears burned in Hildorna's eyes, but she was too tired to fight them. "The second I laid eyes on you."

Ayla's shocked eyes locked upon her again. "The whole time?" she asked softly.

"We were separated for years, Ayla, but I can still feel everything. _Everything_ about you." Her eyes shifted back to the King and Queen at the bottom of the hill. She could not keep looking Ayla in the eye. "Every time I looked at you it felt like a piece of my heart was just cut out of my chest. And now it feels like there's nothing left."

"I am truly sorry for everything I did," Ayla's voice broke. "I am truly sorry for what I put you through. I know that nothing can ever make it right again, and you have every reason not to believe me, but I am so sorry."

"I do believe you," Hildorna said quietly. "But right now... I need to be away from you."

Ayla nodded. "I know."

"What you did should be unforgivable," Hildorna struggled to keep her voice steady, feeling the warm tears run down her cheeks. "But I don't know if I want it to be that way. Maybe one day it can be forgiven, but today is not that day."

She could see Ayla watching her in the corner of her eye. With a soft, trembling sigh, she forced herself to look at her. "Farewell for now, Hilda," Ayla said softly. She leaned close, and Hildorna closed her eyes when Ayla's lips softly pressed against hers. When Ayla pulled away, Hildorna watched her walk away until she could see her no more. She felt the warm tears again, and closed her eyes as they came down her cheeks. She was completely alone. She had become used to that a long time ago, but being with Ayla again, watching Ayla walk away again, made it hurt. 

Hearing the sudden rush of wind, Hildorna looked up at the sky. Two dragons were flying together, black and white. The black dragon was her friend Eydis, here to take her home. The other was the one that they had saved in Firia's castle. Her name, it had told Hildorna, was Liora.

A smile came upon Hildorna's lips. She was not completely alone, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end to Dance With Dragons! I hope you liked it! =) A lot began with this one. After this story, Hildorna, Ayla and Viola have become main characters of mine, and have been included in many of my other stories as main characters. They've also become some of the most important characters to me.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! It really means a lot to me.


End file.
